Little Wonders
by musicchica10
Summary: The Little Wonders in life are new to Arthur and Ariadne. Series of oneshots following Arthur, Ariadne, and their family and friends. Inspired by Moviemaniac12's story These Little Adventures. I asked permission first! Read and enjoy! Review too!
1. Family Visits

**Hey everyone! This is something that's been stirring in my mind for a while now. Ever since Moviemaniac12 posted the story These Little Adventures I had wanted to do something similar. So after some though and asking permission, I decided to start this series of oneshots. I will be jumping around in the timeline and I'll probably include All The Small Things in this story at some point. So here is the first chapter, it's definitely different, I don't know where it came from, but I wanted to write it this way. Let me know what you think!**

**Inception isn't mine...I could only dream ;)**

* * *

><p>Ariadne always dreaded visiting Arthur's family. He did too, but she dreaded it more than he did. They were always judgmental and condescending to her and she hated it. Arthur knew they did this too, and he tried talking to them about it but they refused to listen, denied it, or changed the subject.<p>

Ariadne had begged Arthur to not make her go. They could tell his family about the baby over phone or something, but Arthur felt that it wouldn't be right to do that. They deserved to hear it from them in person. So reluctantly Ariadne agreed. It had already been four and a half months and they hadn't told his family. They both decided it was time for them to find out.

"I'm going to wear a loose fitting shirt and pack loose fitting clothes. I won't wear anything that shows my stomach, I don't want them touching my stomach." Ariadne grumpily said as she packed.

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Alright, but we'll tell them when the time is right." Arthur replied.

"Fine." Ariadne whispered, suddenly worried. It wasn't that she hated his family. It was obvious they loved Arthur. They loved him so much that when he brought Ariadne to meet his family when they got engaged that they pulled him aside and asked him if he was sure this was what he wanted. They had always hoped he would marry someone who was also well off. Which always led to the conversation of his ex-girlfriend Cassie.

Both Ariadne and Arthur would get irritated by the sudden talk of Cassie that they would walk out of the room, scowling. She was wondering what they'd do now that they realized that Arthur was settling down and happy with a family on the way.

Arthur noticed her facial expressions and sat down next to the suitcase. He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." Arthur whispered, watching Ariadne's face.

She brushed some hair out of her face and looked at him. "What are they going to say now? They'll probably still be convinced that you're secretly in love with Cassie. I'm just not ready to hear that again."

"I know. They don't understand that I'm my own man and can make my own decisions. It's part of the reason why I left you know that."

Ariadne nodded and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you. Both of you." Arthur said, placing his hand on her stomach and kissing her softly. "We'll get through this together. I promise."

They arrived at his parents' house late in the afternoon, feeling tired and dirty. His parents rushed out and greeted him, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheeks. Arthur struggled to get out of his mother's grip and held out his hand for Ariadne.

His mom frowned and looked her over. "You're still with her?"

"Mom!" Arthur hissed. "She's my wife. I love her. Of course I'm still with her." He held back his anger and squeezed Ariadne's hand in assurance.

"Very well then. Let's get you settled into the room. Cassie's here. She'll be happy to see you." Arthur's mom cheekily said, ignoring Ariadne.

Arthur sighed when he felt Ariadne stiffen next to him. He squeezed her hand again and wrapped his arm around her waist, hoping to comfort her. He looked at his dad, who was shooting them apologetic looks.

Thankfully for her, Arthur's dad was quite fond of her and felt that she was perfect for him. He just didn't speak up much because Arthur's mom would fight until she was right.

"We're actually going to clean up first. It's been a long trip, and Ari hasn't been feeling too well." Arthur spoke up when his mom told them to set their bags in the room and head to the living room to say hi to Cassie.

"Yes, let them clean up, Jen. Poor Ariadne here looks exhausted." Arthur's dad spoke up, much to his and Ariadne's relief.

"Fine. Do whatever. You know better than to keep guests waiting." Jen dramatically said.

"Mom, we're guests here." Arthur reminded her. Jen waved her hand and stalked off.

"Sorry about that. It's great to see you two again." Arthur's dad smiled kindly at Ariadne, giving Arthur a knowing look. "So when are you going to break it to her?" He asked suddenly, causing Arthur and Ariadne to shoot him shocked looks.

"Break what to her?" Ariadne tried to cover up, but failed miserably.

"That you're pregnant. Congratulations by the way." Arthur's dad grinned.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked quietly.

"All the signs are there. Ariadne here looks exhausted, she usually handles trips well, and you can't keep your eyes off of her. You watch her every move and once in a while your gaze lingers on her stomach. I know what that's like." Arthur's dad smirked.

"We're still trying to figure out when we're going to announce it." Arthur replied, both he and Ariadne blushing.

"Well make sure I'm there." Arthur's dad grinned and patted Arthur on the back. He turned to Ariadne and hugged her. He then left the couple to settle in and clean up.

"Well that was weird." Ariadne huffed and sat down, staring at Arthur expectantly.

"I had to get my observation skills from someone right?" He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She grinned and kissed him back.

"So, Cassie's here. What now?" Ariadne asked.

"There's nothing to do. Just treat her how you'd treat anyone." Arthur replied and noticed Ariadne's scowl. "I mean it Ari."

"Fine, but if she does anything to piss me off, I can't guarantee she'll come out in one piece. I am a raging hormonal pregnant woman after all." She smirked and headed to the bathroom. Arthur followed her and leaned against the doorframe. He watched as Ariadne lifted up her shirt and turned sideways, looking at herself in the mirror.

It was strange for both of them. Knowing that a baby, their baby, was growing inside her. It was something new and exciting to them. Arthur stood up and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I never get tired of seeing you do that." Arthur whispered into her hair. She grunted and grabbed his hands, placing them on her stomach.

"It's so weird to me." She said.

"Good weird though." Arthur added as a loud bang on the door caused them to jump apart and Ariadne pulled down her shirt.

"Arthur! Arthur! We're waiting! Cassie wants to see you!" Jen called from outside the door, banging on it.

Arthur sighed and followed an irritated looking Ariadne to the door. He opened it slowly, giving Ariadne enough time to gain her composure. Instead of seeing his mom, Cassie was standing there, a wide grin on her face.

"Artie!" She squealed and flung her arms around him. Arthur scowled at the nickname and pried her off of him.

"Cassie." He nodded at her and reached for Ariadne's hand.

"She's still with you?" Cassie sneered, causing Ariadne to narrow her eyes at her.

"We're married. Of course I'm still with him." Ariadne snapped.

Cassie rolled her eyes at her and turned her attention back to Arthur. "So how long are you staying for this time?"

Arthur paused and thought about blurting out that Ariadne's pregnant, but decided to wait. "A few days."

"Just a few day? Oh come on Artie, stay longer. We never get to see each other anymore." Cassie whined, throwing her short blonde hair over her shoulder. Ariadne took this moment to look over Cassie. She hadn't changed much since the last time they were here.

She was at least five six, a whole five inches taller than her. Her eyes were emerald green and her blonde hair looked fake. Ariadne let out a disgusted sigh and stepped out of the room, letting go of Arthur's hand.

Arthur quickly reached for her, missing her hand. He shut the door and quickly moved into step with Ariadne, leaving Cassie behind them.

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologized.

Ariadne just shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. "I'm going to take a walk. I need some air."

"You want me to come with you?" Arthur asked, knowing that she was angry.

"No. Go spend time with your family." Ariadne curtly said. Arthur flinched, he knew this would be her response, and he didn't blame her.

He sighed and nodded. "Just call if you need anything." Arthur said. Stopping her and pulling her to him. She hugged him back and buried her face in his chest, not wanting to let the angry tears fall. He pulled back and kissed her gently, rubbing her stomach before letting her go outside.

Ariadne sighed and walked in the garden outside. She loved it. It was beautiful, peaceful, and relaxing. It was a great place to think and get away from the tense atmosphere she always felt when she was here. She was so consumed in thoughts that she didn't hear the soft footsteps following her.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm and Ariadne let out a loud scream, turning around and swinging at the person. Cassie gasped as she jumped back. Ariadne rolled her eyes, wishing that she would've hit her.

"What do you want?" Ariadne hissed.

Cassie grinned. "I want you to leave Arthur. He's mine. He's always been mine. We were supposed to get married. It was a planned marriage since we were little."

"Well that's not going to happen, so get over it." Ariadne snapped and turned to walk away, but Cassie pulled Ariadne's hair and threw her down. Ariadne looked up at Cassie shocked.

Cassie was scowling at her and Ariadne thought about what she should do next. She could just walk away and be the better person, but once she saw that Cassie was ready to kick her, she rolled and stood up, ready to fight.

Cassie threw a punch and Ariadne dodged it. She grabbed Cassie's hair and pulled hard, grimacing when she started to squeal. A punch to the stomach caused Ariadne to gasp and pull away. She fell down, clutching her stomach and felt dizzy. At this point Cassie started shouting at Ariadne, but the dizziness was taking over and she couldn't hear what she was saying.

Arthur heard some shouting and looked around. Cassie was missing and he knew Ariadne was outside. He instantly became worried, his parents noticed his agitated look.

"What's wrong son?" His dad asked.

"Where's Ariadne? And Cassie?" Arthur asked, standing up. He moved to the window and looked outside, he watched as Cassie pulled Ariadne's hair and threw her down. He took off immediately, his parents following close behind.

When he reached the two women, Ariadne was on the ground clutching her stomach and Cassie was shouting at her. Arthur pushed Cassie aside and moved to Ariadne, gently grabbing her shoulder.

"Ari. Ari, look at me. Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

Ariadne looked up at him, tears flowing down her face. Her lips were trembling and Arthur looked to her stomach.

"See, you can't even marry a woman who can fight." Cassie said triumphantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur stood up and yelled. Cassie looked taken aback and stared at him, her mouth open.

"She's pregnant and you fight her! What's your problem? What are both of your problems?" Arthur turned to his mom, who looked just as shocked as Cassie. Arthur's dad frowned and bent down, to check out Ariadne. She shrunk away from him and closed her eyes tightly. Arthur sighed and knelt down, picking her up carefully.

"She's my wife. The mother of your grandchild. If you ever want to see this baby or any other children we may have, you better get it through your head that I love her, I'm not leaving her, and we're starting a family." Arthur coldly told his mother before storming off with Ariadne in his arms.

When he reached the room he set Ariadne down on the bed and sighed, rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have come. You were right, this was a bad idea." He turned to look at her. "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Ariadne bit her lip, unsure of what to do, but Arthur decided for her. "We're going, I don't want to take any chances." He picked her up again and grabbed his keys and wallet before rushing to the car.

His parents and Cassie were waiting for him, but he ignored them all and set Ariadne in the passenger seat and helped her buckle up before shutting the door and running to the driver's side. He got in, started the car, and ignored his family.

It was a silent drive to the hospital, filled with worry and anger. Arthur couldn't believe his family and Cassie. She shouldn't have been bugging Ariadne in the first place and now he felt guilty for dragging Ariadne into this again. He carried her inside and asked to see an obstetrician. Arthur then explained the situation and they lead him into a waiting room.

It seemed like hours before the nurse finally came to get them. They were led into a small room with an ultra sound machine in it and soon the doctor arrived to check out Ariadne. She hummed as she searched the screen and found their baby.

"Ah, there's the little one. Looks happy in there. Doesn't seem to have any problems." The doctor smiled.

"Oh good." Arthur sighed and looked at Ariadne, who had a similar look of relief on her face.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked.

"You can tell that already?" Ariadne asked. The doctor nodded.

Ariadne looked at Arthur, silently asking him if he wanted to know. He looked nervous, but finally nodded.

"Yes. We do." He replied.

"Alright, well it looks like you have a happy little guy in there."

"A boy?" Arthur asked, getting excited.

"Yep. A healthy, active little baby boy." The doctor chuckled as the baby moved and kicked. "Pretty soon you'll be able to feel the movements a lot more."

"Thank you." Ariadne happily said.

"No problem. Let's get you cleaned up and you'll be free to go." The doctor smiled at them, wiping off the cool gel on Ariadne's belly.

After getting the gel off and helping Ariadne up, the doctor left. Arthur turned to Ariadne and frowned.

"I'm so sorry Ari. We'll leave as soon as we get back. I promise."

"Arthur…it wasn't your fault."

Arthur shook his head. "It was. You didn't want to come. I made you and this is what happens. I should have listened to you. My family won't change, and I don't have any desire to talk to them right now."

"But your father has always been kind to us." Ariadne protested.

"Yes, and I'll keep in contact with him, but right now I can't deal with them."

Ariadne nodded and smiled sadly at him. "So we're going to have a son."

Arthur grinned, pulling her closer to him. He rubbed her stomach and looked in her eyes. "I know."

"Are you excited?" Ariadne asked cautiously.

"Of course!" Arthur grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

"Now let's go."

They drove nervously back to his parents house, knowing that they would be swarmed. The plan was to go in, get their things, and leave. As they pulled into the driveway, they saw Arthur's dad sitting on the steps. Arthur sighed, knowing his dad was going to talk to them.

They got out of the car and Arthur's dad stood up and walked towards them. He cleared his throat and stopped in front of Arthur who was frowning.

"Is everything ok?" His dad asked.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, thankfully."

"How are you?" His dad turned towards Ariadne. She shrugged.

"I've been better."

"You're leaving." Arthur's dad stated and Arthur nodded.

"It was a bad idea coming here."

"Will you at least keep me in the loop. I'd like to meet my grandchild."

"Of course dad." Arthur smiled. "Ariadne, stay here. I'll go get our bags."

Ariadne opened her mouth to protest, but noticed Arthur's stern gaze. She nodded and glanced at his dad. He was watching her carefully.

"I'll stay with her." Arthur's dad said.

"Thank you." Arthur said before walking off quickly.

"I really am sorry about all this." Arthur's dad apologized.

Ariadne shook her head. "It's alright. I'd rather just forget about all of this and go home." She sighed and climbed back into the car, closing her eyes.

"Right." Arthur's dad mumbled. They silently remained in each other's presence, not knowing what else to say and not wanting to bring it up.

Arthur came rushing out of the house with the bags, his mother and Cassie following close behind him, trying to convince him to stay. Arthur just ignored them, threw the bags in the trunk, and jumped in the car, slamming the door. Ariadne watched him turn on the car and pull out angrily.

She chose not to say anything to him yet. He needed time to cool down and think, so she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off. She woke up violently, looking around her. Arthur chuckled.

"You're awake. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." She replied tiredly, looking around. They were at least another hour away from their house.

"Look, Ari…"

"Arthur, don't. You don't need to apologize again. Let's just remember today as the day we found out we're having a son." She smiled widely at him and Arthur grinned, reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

It may have been rough for them, but today was actually one of the best days of their life and they would always remember it.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I thought about this while I was running. I started thinking about what it would be like it Arthur's mom didn't like Ariadne and wanted to set him up with his ex-girlfriend. And this is what came out...plus I don't think anyone has really written Arthur's family this way. It's definitely a different twist and I'm slightly nervous about the take I decided to go with...so I hope you enjoy it, and don't worry, other chapters will be much happier. Leave a review please! And if you have any ideas, let me know!<br>**


	2. Moments Like These

**Thanks for the positive feedback! I'm glad you all like it so far, and I'm glad you took Arthur's family so well. I just had this picture of his mom being too protective and controlling of him and his dad just like, yeah she's my wife, I deal with it...haha. Plus I figure Arthur would take after his dad anyways. And I also love the idea of them having a boy first, just because I'd have liked to have an older brother, so I think it would be nice for their daughter to have an older brother ;) Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. It was just too cute as I was writing. It made me giggle with happiness :D Enjoy and leave a review!**

**Inception, sadly, isn't mine...**

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as James and Philippa crowded around Ariadne in awe. They couldn't understand how a baby could be inside Auntie Ari's belly and every time they saw her they were instantly at her side. Their tiny hands were carefully placed on her belly and they squealed when they felt the baby kick.<p>

Cobb appeared next to Arthur, following his gaze. He smiled and shook his head, thinking how far they had come since the Inception job.

"It's strange isn't it?" Cobb asked Arthur.

"What is?"

"Knowing that soon you're going to be a father and not having met him yet." Cobb replied.

"Yeah, it's pretty surreal." Arthur smiled happily.

Both men walked into the living room to sit down with the three sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Arthur smiled, leaning down to kiss Ariadne.

"Ewww!" The two children squealed, jumping off of the couch and running to Cobb, jumping into his arms and hiding their faces from the scene in front of them.

The three adults in the room chuckled. "What?" Arthur asked the two children.

"You kissed Auntie Ari! That's gross!" James said matter of factly.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked mischievously. James and Philippa both nodded vigorously.

Ariadne grinned, knowing what Arthur was thinking. He leaned in and kissed her again, smiling into the kiss when the children started making disgusted noises. Arthur pulled away and looked at the two blonde children in Cobb's arms. He stood up and moved towards them. They started squirming, trying to escape their father's grip. He let them down slowly, interested to see what would happen next.

Arthur held out his arms towards them and started chasing them around the room. He snatched up James, earning a high pitched squeal from him and he called for his sister to help him. Philippa refused to help and continued running, but Arthur tricked her and grabbed her too. He threw them over his shoulder and dropped them on the couch, smothering them with kisses.

Loud giggles filled the air and Cobb and Ariadne watched the scene in amusement. After James and Philippa begged Arthur to stop, he pulled back and smiled at them.

"Is it still gross?" He asked playfully.

James and Philippa shook their head. "No." They said in unison, not wanting to get tickled and kissed again. James let out a huge yawn and Cobb took that as a sign to get the kids to bed.

"Alright kids, bedtime."

"But daddy!" Philippa whined.

"No buts, we're going to bed. Plus Auntie Ari is tired." Cobb said and Philippa turned to look at her.

Ariadne's eyes were slightly droopy and she let out a yawn. Arthur was by her side, grasping her hand and stroking her palm with his thumb. Philippa nodded, remembering what Uncle Artie had told her about Ariadne needing to get rest so the baby can grow strong and healthy.

"Ok." She nodded and ran to Ariadne and Arthur. "Goodnight Uncle Artie!" She exclaimed, climbing onto the couch and hugging him. Arthur smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Pip." He ruffled her hair and she giggled, turning to Ariadne. She carefully wrapped her arms around Ariande and looked up at her.

"Goodnight Auntie Ari." She whispered. Ariadne smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight princess Pip." She replied, earning a grin from the little girl. She wriggled out of Ariadne's grip and placed her small hand on Ariadne's stomach.

"Goodnight baby. Grow strong. I want to play with you soon." She said quietly, kissing Ariadne's stomach.

Ariadne had to hold back tears at the sight. She had grown close to Cobb and his family and they even considered them family. Actually seeing it made her feel happy and she had to hold back her emotions.

Arthur smiled at the tender moment. Shooting a look to Cobb who was also watching the scene with fondness.

"Alright, let's go. I think James is already knocked out." Cobb said, motioning to the boy in his arms.

"Go ahead and head to the guest room. I'll see you two in the morning. Rest up Ariadne."

Ariadne nodded and she and Arthur watched as Cobb left the room with his children. She waited a moment before holding her hands out to Arthur. He smiled and pulled her up. She sighed and started waddling to the room, Arthur following close behind.

The shuffled into the room tiredly and shut the door before started to change for bed. Ariadne crawled under the sheets and pulled them around her, throwing the sheets on Arthur's side of the bed down so he could climb in. She watched as he changed, washed his face, and climbed into bed.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." She told him once he was all settled in and had turned off the lights.

Arthur shifted and rolled onto his side, facing her, a small smile playing on his lips. He reached out for her and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"You're going to do pretty good yourself." He told her. Ariadne quietly giggle, wrapping her arms around him.

"I've never seen you so excited to play with James and Philippa. I mean, you always have enjoyed spending time with them and visit them, but this time it was different. It just showed me that you are ready for this and you'll do great."

Arthur tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead. "I am pretty excited. Aren't you?" He asked, pulling away to look at her face.

Ariadne grinned and nodded. "Of course…but, I am a little scared too." She admitted, biting her lip.

"I am too, but I'm sure all first parents feel this way."

"Yeah, Cobb said he was scared out of his mind, which is quite funny to me." Ariadne chuckled.

"I can understand that." Arthur whispered, his hand moving to her stomach. "We are bringing a new life into this world that we're going to be in charge of and have to take care of. It's a huge responsibility."

Ariadne laced her fingers with his as they rested on her stomach, Arthur gently rubbing small circles.

"You're going to wake up baby. Then I'll be up all night because he won't stop kicking." Ariadne said pointedly, trying to hold back a grin but failing miserably.

"Hmmm…sounds like someone I know." Arthur teased.

"I don't kick in my sleep." Ariadne protested.

"Sometimes. And when you do I have to practically fight you. That or you'll keep me up all night for other reasons." Arthur smirked as he watched Ariadne's face turn red.

She glared at him playfully and leaned up to kiss him trying to cover up the fact that she was as red as a tomato.

"What? We've been married and have been going at it for more than three years and you're still embarrassed by it?" Arthur laughed, bringing his other hand up to stroke her hair.

"Shut up." Ariadne nudged him, her grip on his hand tightened a little, holding their entwined hands in place as she felt the baby start to kick. It was something Arthur always loved to feel.

"See you woke him up." Ariadne said, making a face.

Arthur chuckled. "Hey little guy. Don't keep mommy up ok? She needs rest too." Arthur moved to talk to her stomach.

"Daddy is already teaching you bad habits. I bet you he's going to be mean and teach you the look." Ariadne shook her head, sighing.

"The look?" Arthur innocently asked.

"Don't act so innocent. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Ariadne replied, raising her eyebrow at him.

Arthur laughed and turned back to her stomach. "Go to sleep little buddy. We need some rest and mommy will be complaining all night if you keep her up." Arthur shot her a playful look as he said this.

Ariadne huffed, but felt the edges of her mouth curl up into a smile. "Listen to daddy." Ariadne said, moving their hands to they were rubbing her stomach slowly and soothingly.

Arthur leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Goodnight buddy." Ariadne sighed happily as Arthur moved up and pulled her to him. She snuggled into his chest, her large belly coming between them. Arthur smiled, he never would get used to that, but he loved it.

Ariadne, too tired to care about the baby kicking closed her eyes. Arthur moved his hand back to her stomach, pulling hers with his and closed his eyes. Both fell asleep to the flutters of their baby kicking.

* * *

><p>Arthur was woken up by four small eyes peering at him from the side of the bed. He rolled over and his eyes met theirs. Quiet giggles escaped the small figures as they crawled into the bed and attacked Arthur. Arthur grunted as they jumped on him and turned to Ariadne, who was still sleeping.<p>

The children didn't notice Ariadne, too distracted by Arthur grabbing them. He pulled his finger to his mouth and held it there, telling them to be quiet and pointed to Ariadne. The children followed his gaze and nodded, suddenly becoming very quiet.

"How about we wake her up gently?" Arthur asked and James and Philippa's eyes brightened.

"Alright. James you stay here, Philippa, go to her other side." They nodded and crawled out of Arthur's grasp, carefully maneuvering their way on the bed. They looked at Arthur, waiting for him to tell them what to do. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Ariadne's nose.

"Let's give her kisses." Arthur told them. James and Philippa grinned and leaned down, placing lots of kisses all over her face with Arthur's help.

Ariadne's eyes fluttered open at the tingling she felt on her face. When her eyes focused she found Arthur, James, and Philippa giggling loudly, still showering her with kisses.

She smiled and grabbed James and Philippa, pulling them down and kissing them. They squirmed, their squeals getting louder.

Cobb burst into the room, exasperated. "James! Philippa! I told you to let them rest!"

Arthur turned to Cobb smiling. "It's alright Cobb."

"Yeah! Uncle Artie says it's ok!"

"Just this morning." He told them, shooting them a warning look that they thought was serious.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

Arthur grinned. "I'm just kidding." He laughed and both he and Ariadne ambushed them with more kisses.

Cobb shook his head, amused. "How about we make some breakfast?"

"Yay! Breakfast! We're going to make you something awesome!" Philippa exclaimed, jumping off the bed, her brother following close behind her.

"We'll be out in a few minutes." Arthur told them, moving to a sitting position.

"Fruit! Make sure there's fruit!" Ariadne called out. Cobb nodded and shut the door, ushering his children out of the room.

"Good morning, love." Arthur smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Mmmm…good morning." She smiled, stretching. "What a lovely way to wake up."

"Yeah, it's better than being stared at and tackled." He chuckled. "You sleep well?"

Ariadne nodded. "Yep. But now I'm starving. Let's get dressed and get some food." Ariadne replied, she was about to roll over to climb out of bed, but Arthur held her in place.

He climbed over her and got off the bed on her side, he held out his hands for her to grab and he pulled her up.

"Umf! Thanks." She mumbled. Arthur followed her around the room as she changed. Ariadne playfully hit him, throwing his clothes at him.

"Get dressed!" She laughed.

"Yes ma'am."

Ariadne turned to him and glared. "You know I hate when people call me ma'am. It makes me feel so old." She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him.

Arthur smirked. "Get dressed." He mocked playfully.

"Ha ha!" She sarcastically replied, but changed.

They both finished getting ready in a few minutes and Arthur opened the door. The smell of food hit Ariadne immediately and she was out of the room instantly, Arthur following close behind her.

"It smells good! What did you make?" She asked Philippa.

"Blueberry and banana pancakes!"

"And we have blueberries, bananas, strawberries, and apples for the sides." James said, pointed to the fruit in the bowl. Ariadne smiled at Cobb, silently thanking him.

"Daddy said we can serve you. Sit down!" James nudged Arthur and Ariadne to the table. Arthur pulled out Ariadne's chair and she sat down. James then pushed Arthur to his chair and he sat down, waiting.

Ariadne had a small smile on her face when she looked at Arthur, enjoying the treatment she was getting. Arthur reached for her hand and she took it.

After what seemed like forever to Ariadne, Philippa brought her a plate and set it down in front of her, and James placed a cup of orange juice at her side.

"Thank you guys."

"Welcome." James shrugged and walked back to the counter to get Arthur's plate and food.

They came and set the plate and cup on the table for him. They looked at Arthur expectantly and he ruffled James hair and placed a kiss on Philippa's forehead.

"Thank you. But aren't you going to join us?" He asked.

"Yes, we're waiting for daddy!" They said, turning to look at Cobb.

"I'll be right there. Go ahead and sit down."

They jumped and climbed up onto their chairs, their little legs swinging back and forth as they waited.

Cobb came with their plates and drinks. He helped them sit in their chairs better and came back with his food.

"You didn't have to wait for us." Cobb told Arthur and Ariadne.

"It's rude to start eating when everyone doesn't have their food." Ariadne said, picking up her fork and taking a bite, moaning in delight as she tasted the pancake.

Arthur smirked as he took a bite. He looked at the kids who were eating their food happily and Cobb sent a grin to him when he looked his way.

The rest of the morning was spent with laughter and fellowship. Both men enjoying the normalcy they had and Ariadne couldn't believe this is where her life was headed. It was times like this that she couldn't believe she could be so blessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...I think I'm going to get cavities from all this sweetness! Haha...let me know what you think. The next chapter might be a jump, but I haven't decided yet...maybe Eames will make an appearance...hmmm...no promises. Haha...review! Now! :D<br>**


	3. Fear, Forgers, and Baby Names

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I'm so glad that you all have been enjoying this so far! It encourages me and make me excited to write more. Let me know what you think of this one! **

**Inception isn't mine...dang it! :(**

* * *

><p>Ariadne never really got along with her parents. She wasn't close to them and her brother and sister refused to see them once they moved out. It made it harder on her. She was the youngest and had to live with them and not have the security of her older siblings.<p>

She remembered the times her father would be away and her mother would get completely wasted and beat her. She dealt with it, knowing that someday she'd get out of it, just like her older siblings did. As she got older, she learned to stay away from home as much as possible. She'd stay at friends' houses, sleep in her car, or even find a nice park bench to spend the night on.

The lack of having loving parents in her life scared her for her soon to be motherhood. She didn't want to become her parents. To become a mother who beat her children or wouldn't care about their well being. And she didn't want Arthur to be the father that left for months on business trips without so much as a call.

She had been prepared for this, prepared to start a family and take care of their baby. Now that her due date was getting closer, her fear was starting to take over. And she had been keeping it from Arthur. It had gotten to the point where she would withdraw from conversation with him or just sit around, not acknowledging anything around her. It began to take over her thoughts.

Arthur could tell she was thinking about something and she knew he read her too well for her to just brush it off as being tired. So when he finally had enough he sat her down and waited for her to talk, knowing that pushing her would be the only way to get her to say what was on her mind.

She sat in silence for almost twenty minutes before she finally cleared her throat and spoke up. She wasn't sure how much Arthur knew about her past, but she knew he had some sort of idea.

"My parents weren't really parents when I was growing up." She whispered, avoiding Arthur's eyes. He placed an assuring hand on her thigh and waited for her to continue.

"My older brother and sister got out of the house as soon as they were old enough, and even though they supposedly hated the thought of leaving me with my parents, they did." She continued, her hand moving to his and squeezing it.

"My father was always gone on business trips. He wouldn't call, wouldn't write, and when he came home it was as if I didn't exist. I never heard 'I love you' from either of my parents." Ariadne sniffled and Arthur moved closer to her, rubbing her back in comfort.

"My mom would get wasted and thought it would be a good idea to beat me. She said awful things to me too. None of it ever bothered me. I learned to ignore it and focused on getting out of the house too. In a sense it all made me who I am now. I'm stronger because of it. And because I didn't let any of it get to me, that's probably why I'm doing fine now." She looked up at Arthur and saw that he had a mixture of anger, love, and compassion for her.

"I'm just scared that we'll become my parents." She whispered. She felt Arthur stiffen and he pulled her to him.

"Ari, we'll never become your parents. This I can promise you. You're not your parents, and I'm not my parents. We're different people. We're our own people. I don't want you ever to doubt yourself, because I know you're going to be an amazing mother." Arthur kissed her forehead and she let out a sob.

"We're ready for this. We've been preparing and we have Cobb to go to for help if we need it. We'll be ok. And I love you and this baby. Our son."

Ariadne nodded and shifted, moving to wrap her arms around him and burying her face in head chest. He stroked her hair gently and waited for her to calm down.

"Thank you Arthur." Her muffled voice came from his chest. "I love you too." She pulled away and wiped at the tears staining her face. She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know why this freaked me out so much."

"Because the baby will be here soon and your fears are starting to run rampant in that creative head of yours." Arthur tapped her head playfully. "Why didn't you tell me about your parents?"

"I figured you knew." She shrugged.

"You know that I didn't dig deep into your personal life for a reason. I wanted you to tell me everything."

Ariadne nodded. "I just prefer not to relive it. It was the past. There's no need to go back."

"What about your brother and sister?"

"I haven't spoke to them in years. When I got a scholarship to college they stopped talking to me. I think they were jealous that I managed to get an education despite having the parents we had and they didn't. They're married and have kids, but they never went to college. They were never really a brother and sister to me anyway. They always looked out for themselves, so our parting and lack of communication hasn't affected me really. Besides, I have Cobb and Eames now. They're practically my older brothers." She replied.

"You're so strong." Arthur smiled and kissed her softly.

There was a knock on the door that broke them out of their comfortable position. Arthur sighed and stood up, wondering who would come so late.

"Aren't you guys going to let me in? I can be louder if I need to!" Eames smirk was evident in his voice and Arthur let the thought of leaving Eames outside cross his mind.

Ariadne turned and gave him a look. He sighed and opened the door. Eames was leaning on the wall, waiting impatiently.

"Ah, Arthur. Finally decided to crawl out of bed to let me in huh?" Eames teased, inviting himself in.

"Eames. Ariadne could have been sleeping. You could have woken her up."

"Did I wake you up darling?" He turned to her and asked.

She shook her head, holding back a grin. "I was just about to go to bed though. You know how cranky pregnant women get." She replied, serious.

Eames looked at her shocked and unsure of what to do. She let out a laugh and shifted to stand up. Arthur was instantly in front of her, pulling her up.

"Well aren't you just looking lovely?" Eames grinned at her as she waddled towards him. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, letting his gaze fall down to her protruding belly.

"Thought of any names yet?" He asked.

Arthur grinned at Ariadne when she looked at him. "Yeah. We're going to name him Aiden."

"Aiden? Interesting name. Then again, coming from you I shouldn't be surprised, oh Mistress of the Maze." Eames winked at her.

She giggled. "Yeah, we wanted something unique. We're still thinking of middle names though." She sighed.

"Name him after me." Eames cheekily replied, earning a glare from Arthur.

"We're going for unique, not weird." Ariadne teased.

Eames gasped. "My name is not weird." He playfully said, appalled.

Ariadne giggled. "I was actually thinking either Stephen for Professor Miles. He did get me involved with Dream Sharing. And if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met Arthur. Or Dominic, for Cobb. Cobb is a big part of our lives. He's known Arthur for ages and he's like the older brother I never really had." Ariadne smiled at Arthur, noticing his face soften as she suggested the names.

"And I'm not like a big brother to you?" Eames asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Of course you are. You're more like the brother that blames things on me or would pick on me. And yet I still manage to love you." She replied, smirking.

"I suppose I can take that. I think you should go with Stephen, it flows better. Aiden Stephen Hamilton. See, it rolls of the tongue better than Aiden Dominic Hamilton." Eames looked at Arthur and Ariadne, waiting to see if they approved of his suggestion.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow at Arthur, silently asking him what he thought. He closed his eyes, in thought, and nodded when he opened them.

"Alright, Aiden Stephen Hamilton it is then." Ariadne grinned. "Just don't tell anyone yet. We want to announce it at the baby shower." Ariadne turned to Eames, looking at him threateningly.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise." Eames held out his hand for her to shake. She eyed him carefully and took it, turning to Arthur.

"If he breaks his promise I give you full permission to kill him." She told Arthur seriously.

"With pleasure." Arthur replied, grinning.

Eames shot the couple a horrified look and nodded in defeat. There would be no way he'd get out of this if he even whispered the baby's name.

"Well I just wanted to stop by, see how you two were doing. I best be off now. I have a train to catch and another job to work on. I'll see you at the baby shower." Eames said, hugging Ariadne and rubbing her stomach. He ignored Arthur's warning glare and pulled the Point Man into a hug, squeezing him so tight Arthur gasped for air.

"Eames, let go of my husband. I need him." She ordered. Eames set Arthur down and waved at them.

"Later!" He winked and walked out the door, closing it silently behind him.

"See that wasn't so bad." Ariadne grinned, placing her hand on Arthur's cheek and rubbing her thumb across his jaw.

Arthur nodded contently, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent down, resting his forehead against hers. As he leaned down to kiss her, she let out a huge yawn. Arthur chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Come on, let's get you and baby Aiden to bed." He grinned, lacing his fingers with hers. They walked hand in hand to their bedroom, Arthur turning off all the lights along the way to the room.

Arthur sat down on the bed, watching Ariadne as she changed. She felt his gaze on her and turned to him, turning bright red.

"Don't stare at me." She said, turning around, flushed.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." He stood up and walked to where she was standing, trying to put on her shirt.

He gently grabbed it from her and let his hand move down to her exposed belly. She gasped at his cold hands.

"Sorry." He mumbled, resting his hand on her stomach and waiting for a kick. Soon enough Aiden began moving, allowing his father to feel the movements. Arthur grinned and looked up at Ariadne, whose eyes were shining with tears.

"You're amazing." She whispered, kissing him.

"So are you. Now let's go to bed. It's been a long day." Arthur said, slipping the shirt onto Ariadne and helping her into bed. He quickly pulled of his suit, carefully placing them on the rack in the closet and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He turned off the light and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Ari." He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. She grunted and rolled to her side, facing him.

"Goodnight Arthur." She yawned and shut her eyes, her hand crawling to his and pulling it onto her stomach.

"Goodnight Aiden." They both whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know! Also, if you have anything you want me to write about, let me know and I'll try to get on that! Thanks for reading!<br>**


	4. Birthday

**So I haven't really seen many Ariadne giving birth stories. There's at least one that I can actually remember, so I wanted to give it a shot...hope you enjoy! Leave a review and thanks for reading!**

**Baby Aiden is mine...everything else is Mr. Nolan's...**

* * *

><p>"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Ariadne whimpered, squeezing Arthur's hand so hard he started to lose feeling in it. She hadn't experienced a pain this intense before and she was worried that it wasn't supposed to be this painful.<p>

Arthur frowned and moved to kiss her temple. "I'm sorry. You're strong. You're going to get through this and soon we'll get to meet our son."

Ariadne grunted and whimpered again, shifting uncomfortably in the hospital bed. She squeezed Arthur's hand again and let out a quiet scream.

Arthur was sitting next to her, hating to see her in so much pain, but knowing it was a natural, necessary part of giving birth. He had been there when James and Philippa were born, so he remembered clearly what Mal and Cobb had gone through.

"Cobb always told me that this was the hardest part. I never really understood until now. And Mal had said that afterwards you forget about all the pain…everything. In the end it will be worth it." He told her, brushing the sweaty hair from her face and tucking in behind her ear.

"OW!" She exclaimed, not enjoying the cramps and contractions she was feeling.

A nurse came in to check up on her, and both Arthur and Ariadne waited for the confirmation that Ariadne would be able to start pushing. The nurse smiled apologetically at Ariadne and Arthur.

"Sorry, you still have a ways to go."

Ariadne fell back into the pillows, letting out a sob. Arthur stood up, still holding her hand and turned to the nurse.

"Will she be able to get an epidural soon?"

The nurse shook her head. "Not for a while."

"No. I don't want one." She panted, pulling Arthur towards her. "I don't want to do that. I want a natural birth. You know that." Her voice was high and strained.

"But Ari, you're obviously in a lot of pain. It's completely normal to get one."

"No." She cut him off, shaking her head.

Arthur sighed and nodded in defeat. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Cobb, Eames, Miles, James, and Philippa were all in the waiting room. It had been three hours since Ariadne was admitted into the hospital, but it seemed much longer. Eames had gotten himself comfortable, closing his eyes and dozing off within minutes. Cobb had to control his children as they squirmed and asked when they would be able to go see Auntie Ari, Uncle Artie, and the baby. After telling them that it could take a while they whined and eventually fell asleep on the chairs after playing with some of their toys they brought with them. Miles was reading a book, well aware of how long childbirth could be and not bothered by the wait.<p>

Cobb decided to go check on Arthur and Ariadne, wanting to offer them words of encouragement, but unsure if they'd be ok with it.

He walked quickly to the room and knocked, entering cautiously. Ariadne looked tired and had beads of sweat on her forehead while Arthur was leaning against the bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"Hey." Cobb gently said.

"Hi Cobb." Arthur greeted him, not taking his eyes off of his wife. Ariadne smiled weakly at Cobb, lifting her head a little.

"How are the others doing?" She asked, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"Eames and the kids are asleep and Miles is reading a book. He isn't as anxious as everyone else." Cobb chuckled softly before turning serious. "How are you doing?"

Ariadne flinched and squeezed Arthur's hand. "This isn't the most pleasant thing I've done that's for sure." She replied, a small whimper escaping her as another contraction came.

Cobb stood and watched, memories of James and Philippa being born flooding over him. He frowned and looked away, giving the two their moment. When he looked up Arthur was wiping the sweat from her forehead and kissing her.

"You know, it's all worth it in the end." Cobb stepped closer to the bed and sat down next to Arthur.

"That's what Arthur was telling me earlier." Ariadne panted, smiling.

"Really?" Cobb turned to Arthur.

"I was telling her how you told me about your experiences." Arthur nodded.

"The hardest part is coming. Right now you need to conserve your strength. I'll come check up on you again pretty soon, unless you already have a baby for me to meet by then." Cobb smiled and stood up. He hesitated for a moment before leaning down and kissing Ariadne on the forehead and placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly. He walked out silently, leaving Arthur and Ariadne alone.

* * *

><p>A few hours had gone by already and Ariadne shifted and hissed in pain, gripping the sheets as a sharp contraction took over her senses.<p>

"They're coming closer together now." Arthur told her.

"Mhmmm." She nodded and counted her way through. She gasped and opened her eyes after the pain had passed.

"Arthur?" Her breathing was heavy and Arthur gave her his full attention.

"Hmm?"

"I want Cobb to be Aiden's godfather."

Arthur looked at her shocked then grinned. "I think he'd like that."

"He has been through so much and he's been there for us too. It's something I've been thinking about for a while now."

"I think it's a great idea. I've thought about it too, but I wasn't sure if it's something you'd want to consider."

"When he comes back in here we'll let him know." She smiled, gasping again as the pain shot through her.

"Three minutes apart. Where's the nurse?" Arthur asked, turning towards the door.

As if on cue, a nurse walked in and checked Ariadne. "Well Mrs. Hamilton. It looks like you're ready to start pushing. We're going to take you to the delivery room. Dad, you go clean up and meet us there. I'll have a nurse waiting for you."

"Wait, he's leaving?" Ariadne asked panicked, her grip on Arthur's hand tightening.

"Just for a few minutes. He needs to get disinfected and change into some scrubs. He won't be long." The nurse assured Ariadne.

Ariadne hesitated for a moment, clutching onto Arthur's hand, not wanting to let him go.

"I'll be right there. I promise." He told her. She nodded and let go, watching as another nurse escorted him out of the room. The other nurse quickly started to move the bed and her doctor came in, helping with some of the IV's.

"You ready?" Ariadne's doctor asked. Ariadne bit her lip and nodded, fear suddenly welling up in her chest. "You'll be fine. Your baby will be here soon." She said, noticing the scared look first mom's usually get right before the delivery.

They pushed the bed into the delivery room and Ariadne looked around for Arthur. She felt some tears well up in her eyes, not wanting to start anything without him there and needing his support.

The door swung open and Arthur was at her side again, taking her hand and assuring her that he was there and she could do this.

"Alright, I need you to push at the next contraction Ariadne. OK?" The doctor turned to her, ready to deliver this baby.

Ariadne nodded and as the contraction took over Ariadne let out a scream, leaning forward, squeezing Arthur's hand, and pushing. She had never felt anything like it. The pain was intense and it was almost too much for her, but Arthur was encouraging her and whispering to her, giving her the strength she needed.

Between pushes Arthur looked at the doctor. "Can I sit behind her?" He asked, wanting to support her back and help her.

The doctor hesitated before nodding. "Hurry. The next contraction is coming."

Arthur nodded, removed his shoes and quickly climbed behind Ariadne, not letting go of her hand. He helped her sit forward and once he was settled behind her she let herself fall back into the comfort of his arms. With him so close to her he could feel her body shaking as the contraction started up.

She whimpered as the doctor told her to push again. Arthur sat forward with her, supporting her back so she didn't have to think about that too. They counted for ten seconds before she stopped pushing.

"I see the head, a few good pushes and the head should be out, after that the rest will go by quickly." The doctor told them. Arthur nodded and kissed Ariadne's temple.

"Arthur, I'm tired. I can't do this anymore." She cried.

Arthur let go of her hand and rubbed her knees. "You can and you will. She can see the head. Aiden's almost here. You can do this Ari. You have the strength."

Ariadne choked on a sob, coughing and letting out a loud gasp before screaming again as the doctor ordered her to push.

"Head's out!" The doctor exclaimed happily.

"See, almost there Ari. You can do this!" Arthur encouraged her as she shook her head, feeling the fatigue and exhaustion take over.

"I can't. I can't Arthur."

"Yes you can. I know you can. Come on, almost there!" He said, grabbing her knees and sitting up with her as she pushed.

"Push Ari. Push!"

Ariadne grunted and screamed, falling back as the doctor declared that the baby was out. She handed the baby to the nurses, asking if Arthur wanted to cut the cord. Arthur nodded and quickly did it. Both Arthur and Ariadne watched as the nurses cleaned up the baby, checking his vitals. They wrapped him up and placed a cap on his head before bringing him to his parents.

Ariadne gasped and felt tears streaming down her face as they handed her the small bundle.

"Hey baby." She cooed, holding her baby close to her. "I'm your mommy and daddy is right here."

Arthur rested his head on Ariadne's shoulder and reached his hand carefully around her to his son, stroking his small cheek. Both of them couldn't believe that this small life was theirs.

"Thought of any names yet?" The doctor gently asked, hating to break up this beautiful moment.

"Yes. Aiden Stephen Hamilton." Both of them told her.

"That's a beautiful name." She smiled at them and walked out. "Oh, and we'll transfer you guys into a room. You can have visitors there."

"Thank you." Arthur absentmindedly said, his eyes still on the new life in front of him.

"He looks like you." Ariadne finally said. Arthur snorted quietly.

"I don't know."

"No, he does. He has your nose and everything."

"He has your hair though." Arthur replied, gently pulling off the small hat on his head, revealing a lot of light brown hair.

"Just the color." Ariadne said.

"He's beautiful." Arthur sighed, wrapping his arms around Ariadne's waist.

* * *

><p>The nurse came out and told the group that they could go meet the new baby. Eames and the kids jumped up, excited and Cobb and Miles shook their heads. They quietly made their way to the room, each of them peeking in before entering.<p>

"Auntie Ari! I wanna see the baby!" Philippa exclaimed.

Cobb shushed her and picked her up. Philippa shrunk back and looked at Ariadne sheepishly.

"Sorry. Is he sleeping?" She asked, squirming and trying to look over Ariadne.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Ariadne smiled, cradling her baby. Arthur was still behind her, not wanting to part from his family even if it just meant standing up.

"He's a beautiful baby." Miles smiled at them.

"Thank you." Ariadne blushed and looked at Aiden. "You know, we still want to give him your name as his middle name." Ariadne told him sincerely.

Miles had been flattered but hadn't believed that they really wanted to name Aiden after him.

"I'm honored." Miles smiled, walking over to their side and looking down at the baby. "Well look at that. He looks like Arthur."

"What? Seriously?" Eames asked, marching over and looking at Aiden. "My God! He does! I don't know how I feel about this!" Eames teased, but Arthur didn't care.

"Daddy I wanna see." James pulled at Cobb's pants and Cobb nodded shifting Philippa in his arms so he could get James, but Eames quickly picked him up.

"See, the little guy looks like Uncle Artie." Eames snickered.

"But he's tiny!" James protested.

"So he's a mini Arthur." Eames smirked, earning a silent "Oh" from James.

"Can I hold him daddy?" Philippa asked.

"No sweetie. Wait until he's a little bigger and when we're at home."

"But it's just like holding a doll. Please." Philippa pouted.

"Sorry sweetie." Cobb apologized.

Ariadne smiled and turned her head to whisper to Arthur. Arthur nodded and cleared his throat.

"We actually have a few things to tell you guys."

The group looked at them expectantly. Ariadne nodded for Arthur to go on, her eyes falling back to the baby in her arms.

"Cobb…Dom. We want you to be Aiden's godfather." Arthur said pausing when Eames gasped in jealousy. Cobb looked shocked but nodded, smiling gratefully.

"And Eames too." Arthur spoke up. Ariadne looked up, surprised, her look mirroring Eames'.

"Really?" Eames asked.

Arthur nodded. "You may be a pain, but you're part of our family too. I hope this is ok Ari."

"Of course it is." Ariadne smiled.

"Well can I hold my godson or not?" Eames asked, setting James down. Ariadne hesitated, not wanting to hand him over just yet.

Eames watched her expectantly and she sighed, handing him to Eames. Arthur and Ariadne watched tensely, but Eames seemed to be fine.

"Well hello there little Aiden. You look so much like your daddy, it's kind of scary. But you'll be a cool kid." Eames gently said, rocking the baby.

Everyone watched in awe as Eames handled Aidne so carefully. After Eames had his turn holding the baby, he passed him around to the others. Each getting a turn to meet the new life. It was just like a family. A family that Ariadne and Arthur always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...yeah I think Arthur secretly does have a brotherly love towards Eames...deep down...deep DEEP down...haha. So what'd you think? Cuteness will now be more inevitable! Baby Aiden is gonna be the most adorable baby EVER! Haha...If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know! I'm more than happy to hear them and take them into consideration! :)<br>**


	5. Sleepless Nights

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been super busy getting ready for camp and I didn't have time to write. And I couldn't bring myself to sit down and write either. But I did want to get something to you guys before I leave for youth camp for 5 days. We leave tomorrow morning at 6...so it's not gonna be the most pleasant thing to do...but it will be fun! Anyways, here is this chapter. The beginning came to me right away, but that's where I had originally got stuck, but as I started writing, it turned into another direction, which I'm quite pleased with. So with all my talking done, enjoy and leave a review!**

**Little Aiden is my creation, Inception however is not.**

* * *

><p>The first few weeks of parenthood had been exhausting and exhilarating. Most of the time Arthur and Ariadne lost a lot of sleep. Aiden was a baby who'd gotten none of his parents' sleep patterns. Ariadne liked to sleep in, Arthur liked to wake up early, and they'd both stay up late.<p>

Aiden liked to sleep most of the day and as Ariadne and Arthur were ready to go to bed, he'd be wide awake, crying for attention. This had proven to be difficult for the new parents, wanting nothing more than for their son to sleep when they slept, but they knew it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"He's just as stubborn as you Arthur!" Eames had told them after hearing their stories of their late night feeding sessions with Aiden. "Why don't you just give him a sedative?"

Both Arthur and Ariadne sent him a death glare. They gave a new definition to the phrase, "if looks could kill."

"We are not giving our son a sedative." Arthur snapped, rubbing his face and feeling the beginning of stubble forming. He sighed and let his hand fall from his face, turning to Ariadne who was rocking Aiden.

"He's asleep." She whispered, glad that Aiden was sleeping.

Whenever Eames, Cobb, and the kids came over, they insisted they come late at night, so they could train Aiden to sleep then. It hadn't worked at first, but after a while they managed to get him to fall asleep to the soft murmurs of the others.

"Great." Arthur smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

Ariadne nodded and carried him to his bassinet, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. If they could train him to fall asleep at ten, they'd all be much happier. She carefully placed him down, silently praying that he'd stay asleep. He hiccupped and squirmed and Ariadne held her breath. When Aiden didn't open his eyes, she smiled and quickly left the room, letting out the breath she was holding.

"So?" Arthur asked.

"He's asleep. Let's hope it stays that way."

Cobb chuckled, glancing at his sleeping children. "He's a night baby. James used to be like that too. And Mal and I were used to late nights, but that didn't help us with him. If anything it took more energy out of us knowing we had to stay up with him. It all gets easier. I promise."

"I hope so. I've never felt so tired in my life." Ariadne collapsed onto the couch, pulling Arthur with her.

"All I want is a full night's sleep." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Mmmm." Arthur agreed, his eyes feeling heavier by the minute.

In no time both parents were asleep on the couch, their guests completely forgotten. Eames shrugged, not caring that he wasn't getting any attention. He headed to the kitchen and began sorting through the fridge, hoping to find some good food.

"Whatever you do, don't drink the milk!" Cobb called.

Eames made a disgusted face at the container in his hands labeled milk, setting it back into the fridge he closed it and sighed.

"Well maybe we should head out?" Eames suggested.

Cobb nodded, knowing that they needed their rest and if Aiden was sleeping soundly in the room, he didn't want to risk waking him up with any noises.

"Quietly though." Cobb said, picking up James and motioning for Eames to pick up Philippa. He sighed and lifted the little girl carefully.

"Turn off the lights." Cobb ordered, quickly exiting the living room. Eames nodded, flipped the switch, and closed the door, the soft click echoing in the room.

Arthur woke up to Aiden's crying. He sat up quickly, forgetting he was on the couch and Ariadne was asleep next to him. She stirred, but didn't move even though she hit the couch when Arthur stood up.

He quickly rushed to their bedroom, lifting up Aiden out of his bassinet. Aiden's face was red and his crying grew stronger. Hoping to calm him down a little bit, Arthur began rocking him, humming to him.

Sure enough Aiden's crying died down, his eyes staring up at his father. Arthur grinned and stopped humming, but as soon as he stopped, Aiden's lip quivered and he pouted, a new set of tears already forming.

Arthur panicked and started to sing softly to him. Aiden coughed and giggled, reaching his hands for his father's face. Arthur smiled, his singing not faltering as he did so.

"He seems to like it." Ariadne's soft, tired voice caused him to jump. Ariadne giggled, Arthur wasn't startled often, and when he was it was amusing to her.

"I guess so. I was humming to him and when I stopped he made his crying face. I panicked and just started singing." Arthur softly replied, still rocking his son.

"He's probably hungry." Ariadne yawned and sat on the bed, motioning for Arthur to join her.

"He's a growing baby. He needs his nourishment." Arthur reasoned. Ariadne chuckled.

"Yes, because he's going to be a strong healthy boy, just like his daddy." She tapped Arthur's nose playfully and he scrunched it up.

"I'm not a boy."

"Oh I know. Boy do I know that." Ariadne teased, winking at him. Arthur smirked and Aiden gurgled, his eyes on his mother. He started cooing and making noises, waving his hands in the air.

Ariadne laughed, reaching for him. Arthur handed him over, Aiden squealing as he did so.

"Yep, he's hungry." Ariadne replied, cradling him to her body and lifting her shirt. Arthur watched carefully. He always enjoyed watching Ariadne feed Aiden. It was a beautiful moment for him. To see his wife with his son in such a natural moment always gave him a sense of satisfaction.

Ariadne noticed him staring at blushed. "Stop staring." She quietly said, avoiding his eyes.

Arthur scooted closer to her and smiled. "Why? It's a beautiful thing to see." He whispered into her ear.

Ariadne looked at him, her eyes trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling. She looked down at her son, who was suckling loudly.

"Besides, it's not anything I haven't seen before." Arthur added, causing her to shiver.

"Arthur!" She snapped. "Aiden's right here. Stop it!"

"Sorry. I can't help it." Arthur teased.

"That's inappropriate." She hissed.

Arthur chuckled. "Want me to sing to you and Aiden then? Calm down your nerves and help you relax a bit?"

Ariadne bit her lip, feeling all embarrassment and anger wash away. She nodded and he stood up, walking to the closet.

She watched him carefully, unsure of what he was doing. When she saw him walk out with a guitar case she nearly gasped.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, feeling Aiden's mouth slowing down.

"I've had it for years." Arthur shrugged.

"And why haven't I ever seen it?" She asked.

"You never asked."

"I shouldn't have to." She pointed out, lifting Aiden up and starting to burp him.

"Well now you know." He replied, tuning it by ear and strumming it.

Ariadne continued to watch, her eyes widening with how smoothly he was able to play. He continued strumming and looked up at her.

"What do you want me to play?" He asked, smiling when a loud burp escaped the tiny figure in her arms.

"How about Somewhere Over the Rainbow?"

"Which version?" He asked.

"There's more than one?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in a teasing manner.

Arthur rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. "So?"

"You pick." She quickly replied.

Arthur sighed and stopped playing, thinking about which one was his favorite. He grinned and started strumming again, his fingers moving with ease as he changed chords.

"_Oooh oooh oooh oooh…_" Arthur began, singing the beginning of the song. Ariadne raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true…_"

Ariadne was smiling, watching her son slowly shut his eyes and let out a big yawn. She turned her eyes back to her husband, her eyes shining as she watched him.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me. Oh somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly, birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I?_"

Arthur quietly plucked the strings in a solo, earning a soft giggle from Ariadne. She paused, looking down at her son, afraid that she woke him up, but he had a peaceful smile on his face and she grinned. Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking at Aiden. She smiled and shook her head, telling him she'd tell him later. He nodded and finished the song.

"_Oh someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me. Oh somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly, birds fly over the rainbow why then oh why can't I? I?_"

Arthur quietly strummed the last note, looking back up and placing the guitar gently in its case. He closed it shut and leaned it against the wall. He walked back to Ariadne and looked at Aiden. He had a small smile on his face and he looked peaceful.

"I think we found our secret weapon." She quietly told Arthur, grinning. "No more sleepless nights. As long as you keep that up, we'll be able to put him to sleep and sleep more." She grinned, glad that they'd found something to help Aiden get to bed.

"Huh." Arthur replied, speechless.

Ariadne stood up and tucked Aiden into his bassinet, admiring his tiny frame. She yawned and walked back to the bed, collapsing.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Too tired. Don't care." She mumbled.

Arthur shook his head and laid down next to her, realizing that he also was too tired and way too comfortable to try to change. Ariadne wrapped her arm around him and pulled herself closer to him, both falling asleep to the triumphant thought that they now had their new weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hadn't originally planned for this to happen. I was just going to show the joys of sleepless nights with a newborn, but then this came out and I really couldn't resist. Besides, Somewhere Over the Rainbow is like my new favorite song...the version I imagined was the one that Matthew Morrison does, I think Jason Castro also does a version of it, but I'm not sure...look it up! It's great! Let me know what you think! I won't be updating until at least next Saturday. I also have a oneshot in the works as well as another story that I'm starting to work on...so be excited! Again, reviews mean a lot to me! And I'm open to suggestions too! Thanks for reading!<br>**


	6. Babysitting Gone Wrong

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Camp was all last week and then when I got back I had post camp cleaning to do and I was too tired to write. But I managed to sit down and finish this today. Mostly because I have to kill time as I reupload all my music onto my iPod since it decided to commit suicide a few weeks ago...sad day...so I dished this out! Hope you all enjoy! **

**Nope. Not mine. Aiden is though...awww :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't too happy about Eames coming over to babysit Aiden for them while he and Ariadne had their first date since Aiden was born. He started pacing around the room, shooting glares at the front door, waiting for the knock to come.<p>

He sighed as Ariadne walked out, an amused expression on her face. She stood at the counter, watching him.

"You know, Eames will be fine." She assured him, although she had her doubts too.

"Why couldn't we have asked Cobb or even Miles. I don't trust Eames with him. He's only a couple months old." Arthur complained.

Ariadne sighed, she had thought the same thing. "Eames offered. You know he practically begged."

"I don't care if he begged. This is our son. I don't trust Eames alone with him." Arthur spun around to face her, agitation etched all over his face.

Ariadne opened her mouth just as a loud cry came from their bedroom. She turned to get Aiden, but Arthur was already a step ahead of her.

He had Aiden out of his crib and was rocking him gently in his arms. Quietly singing to him to keep him from crying. Ariadne grinned and shook her head. Ever since they discovered that Aiden loved to hear his father sing, Arthur always made sure he was the first to calm him down if he started to cry.

Aiden's crying quieted down and soon soft hiccups were escaping him. Arthur frowned and looked up at Ariadne.

"Eames can't calm down Aiden. You know how he gets. He only calms down if I'm here."

"Arthur, he'll be fine." Ariadne tried to assure him, but she knew he was right. She just really wanted a nice night out alone with her husband. She loved Aiden and loved having him around and watching Arthur with him, but she was ready to add some flame back to their relationship.

Arthur sighed and looked back down at Aiden. "Fine."

Ariadne jumped as a loud knock on the door echoed throughout the house, causing Aiden to cry again. Arthur gave Ariadne a pointed look before she swiftly left the room to let Eames in.

"The little one's already crying?" Eames' exasperated voice only made Arthur feel even more uncomfortable about leaving his son with the Forger.

"Yes, you startled him." Ariadne replied. Arthur could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Sorry, love. Where is he? Maybe I can get him to calm down before you leave."

"Arthur has him."

Arthur quickly calmed his son down so that Eames wouldn't get the satisfaction of doing it. Once Eames and Ariadne walked into the room, Aiden had stopped crying and was reaching for Arthur's face, laughing.

"Let me hold him." Eames held out his arms and Arthur looked at him hesitantly before carefully handing him the baby.

Aiden gave Eames an uncertain look and his lips quivered. Arthur immediately snatched his son away from Eames and bounced him up and down in his arms.

Ariadne sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. Clearly we're not ready, and neither is Aiden."

"Nonsense!" Eames waved his hands and reached for Aiden. "You two need this. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Ariadne sighed and tugged on Arthur's blazer, hoping that he would cooperate. He reluctantly gave in and followed her to the door, shooting glances back at Eames and Aiden.

"Go on!" Eames shooed them out of the house and shut the door.

Arthur and Ariadne looked at each other uneasily and headed off on their first night out alone since Aiden was born.

Eames grinned and turned to look at Aiden, who looked frightened of him. Eames raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"What's wrong little buddy?" He asked. "Don't you trust your Uncle Eames?"

Aiden's lip quivered and his eyes watered, showing signs of a loud outburst. Eames panicked and rushed to the living room, hoping to find a toy or something for Aiden to play with.

He picked up a small stuffed animal that was resting on the table and handed it to Aiden, but he let out a piercing cry, causing Eames to flinch and stumble back. He quickly sat on the couch and tried to calm the crying baby, but his crying just got louder and Eames had to fight the urge to shut him in the other room and cover his ears, or knock himself out.

He scanned the room for something else, hoping to spot something to help him. His eyes landed on a bottle and Eames' eyes brightened as he got an idea. He left Aiden on the couch and looked in the fridge for a bottle of milk. He pushed aside containers and nearly shouted in victory as he pulled out a bottle labeled "Aiden." He put it in the microwave and pulled it out once it was heated up, but he forgot to check the temperature and when he handed it to Aiden, he shrieked and let out another angry cry.

Eames slapped his forehead and tested the heat of the milk on his wrist and cursed at how hot it was. Arthur better not find out about this or he'd kill him.

"Sorry buddy. I forgot." Eames apologized and ran to the kitchen to let the bottle sit under cold water. When he brought it back Aiden refused to drink from it and his cried continued to grow louder. Eames pulled at his hair and wondered if Aiden needed his diaper changed. He cringed and picked up the squirming baby, heading to the bedroom. He set him on the changing table, sighing as he prepared himself for the worst.

As he undid Aiden's diaper, he shut his eyes tight, slowly opening one and seeing nothing. He frowned and fixed his diaper and redressed him.

"Well so much for that idea. Please stop crying." Eames shouted over Aidne's crying. "Your parents are going to kill me!"

Aidne squirmed and tried to avoid Eames' arms. But being so small and unable to do anything on his own, Eames picked him up and started pacing around the room. It seemed like Arthur and Ariadne had been gone for hours, when in reality it had been fifteen minutes.

Eames cursed again. He shouldn't have volunteered for this. Cobb or Miles would have done a much better job. He frowned and sat down on the bed. Wanting to get something to eat before he wasted more energy on figuring out how to calm Aiden down, he set the baby into his crib and stalked into the kitchen pulling things out of cabinets and making a mess as he did so.

He tried to ignore the crying baby, hoping it would get him to stop, but the crying seemed to grow louder.

"What the hell?" Arthur's voice caused Eames to jump and drop the plate. Eames turned and came face to face with a shocked looking Ariadne and an angry looking Arthur. He gulped and grinned sheepishly.

"What happened?" Ariadne asked, taking in the messy kitchen, the spilled bottle in the living room, and Eames' disgruntled appearance.

"He won't stop crying, so I thought I'd leave him alone so he'd calm down. But it doesn't seem to be working, and I was trying to make something to eat, but things weren't where they were supposed to be…" Eames trailed off when he looked at Arthur, who was fuming.

"You. Clean up now." Arthur pointed at Eames and turned to Ariadne. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Ariadne glared at Arthur and rushed to the bedroom to soothe her crying baby. Arthur glanced at Eames angrily and followed Ariadne into the bedroom.

Ariadne was rocking Aiden when Arthur walked into the room. She looked worried and apologetic. Arthur's face softened when he caught her look.

"You were right. This is too soon." Ariadne told him when he was next to her.

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into his chest, Aiden's crying still going.

"I just wanted to spend time alone with you. To have you look at me and touch me the way you used to." She said, tears trickling down her face. Realization hit Arthur and he gently pulled Ariadne away from his chest so he could look at her.

"Is that what this is all about? Ari, I love you and when you're ready then I'll be here. But you haven't shown me that you're ready." Arthur told her, stroking Aiden's head as he looked at her.

She was slightly shaking, signs of her holding back tears. She looked down at Aiden and frowned.

"I thought you didn't want me that way anymore." She whispered, her sons crying starting to quiet down.

"Of course I do, I'm just waiting for you to be ready." Arthur lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. She smiled when he pulled away and sighed.

"Here, give him to me." Arthur picked up Aiden and began his routine. Ariadne watched proudly and observed her son. His mouth looked a little red and she frowned. Arthur noticed her expression change and raised his eyebrows in confusion. She moved closer and looked at Aiden's mouth.

"EAMES!" She shouted and stormed out of the room.

Eames, who was cleaning up, spun around and stared at Ariadne, wondering what he could have possibly done now.

"Why is my son's mouth red?" She asked.

Eames looked away nervously trying to think of what to say. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"And don't even think about lying." She warned.

Eames sighed. "I forgot to check the temperature of the milk. It was hotter than I expected it to be." He sighed. "Look, I know I messed up. Maybe you should have called Cobb or Miles, but I didn't mean to do anything to harm him."

Ariadne inhaled deeply, knowing that Eames truly was sorry. "Alright, but next time we're having Cobb watch him."

Eames nodded and finished cleaning, not wanting to deal with Arthur. "Sorry." Eames apologized again before leaving. "Just, uh, don't tell the kid about this when he's older ok? I'd still like to be the cool uncle."

"That depends on how well you are able to handle him when he's two." Ariadne grinned.

Eames' mouth fell open in shock and he nodded. "See ya darling." Eames waved and quickly left.

Arthur walked out with a calm baby and sat down on the couch. Ariadne turned to him and smiled tiredly.

"So what was that all about?" He asked.

"Eames was just being stupid."

"What did he do?" Arthur asked, his voice getting deeper.

"He didn't check Aiden's bottle before giving it to him. But he seems fine." Ariadne replied, kneeling in front of them and tickling Aiden.

"He what?" Arthur raised his voice.

"Calm down. I dealt with it. Aiden's fine." Ariadne looked at Arthur calmly. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"He's never babysitting again." He finally said. Ariadne giggled and took Aiden from Arthur.

"I'm going to go feed him. You finish cleaning up." Ariadne ordered, leaving Arthur.

As Arthur cleaned up, he thought about how protective he was of Aiden and how he may have been neglecting Ariadne as his wife. This made him think about tonight and how they didn't even make it to the restaurant. He sighed and stood up, walking to the bedroom to apologize.

"Ari, I'm sorry." He said, watching her carefully as she looked up at him.

"About what?"

"You're right. We do need to get out and have time to ourselves. To get to know each other all over again. I love Aiden, and I love you. But I need to show you that. How about we get Cobb to watch Aiden tomorrow night?" Arthur offered.

Ariadne bit her lip and looked down at her son, suckling as he ate. "Actually I was thinking…maybe it isn't so bad that we have Aiden with us. He's pretty well behaved, which I'm convince he gets from you, and once he's down and in bed, he's out. So it's not so bad. We can still have our time together." She replied quietly, unsure if Arthur would be ok with her sudden change of heart.

Arthur grinned and sat down next to her. "I like that better." He admitted.

"Good. And when he gets older we can have him stay with a sitter, but for now I'd like to enjoy him while he's a baby."

Arthur kissed Ariadne and wrapped his arm around her, thinking that even though Eames may have been a terrible babysitter, he helped them figure out what to do. Of course, he'd never tell Eames that.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was going to have Eames be awesome with Aiden, but as I started writing I decided I'd like to have a disastrous babysitting story. Everyone's gotta have one right? Haha...but don't worry, Eames and Aiden will get along...eventually...maybe...jk they will! :D So let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading!<br>**


	7. Aiden's Day

**Hey everyone! Yay! I got to update! I have been busy this week, but it's a good thing. I feel so weird not having a set schedule because of camp. So being busy is a good thing. But I really liked this chapter, I feel like it is an important moment for first time parents. I know I'll probably make it a big deal when I get married and have kids. So here is this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Inception is Mr. Nolan's. He's a genius, what can I say?**

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this." Eames told Arthur and Ariadne as they paced around the living room.<p>

"Eames, it's his first birthday. He deserves it to be special." Ariadne replied, stopping to look at her son who was crawling around on the floor.

"He's not going to remember it anyways!" Eames reasoned.

Arthur glared at Eames, turning to look at Cobb for support. Cobb chuckled and moved to stand next to his friend.

"Eames, just let it go. You don't understand. At least not until you have kids. Then it all becomes too real and you do crazy things."

"Crazy is an understatement." Eames mumbled.

"It's more important to the parents." Yusuf chimed in. He hadn't been around much, and it was his first time actually meeting Aiden, but he understood the importance of a baby's first birthday.

"I guess so." Eames replied in disbelief. "I just don't understand why he needs presents, cake, and friends. He's a baby! How does he even know what a friend is?" Eames stood up, raising his hands in exasperation.

"Just let it go Eames." Cobb chuckled. Eames scowled and turned to Arthur and Ariadne. "Well I'm leaving. I don't want to be here for any more of this nonsense."

Aiden gurgled and hiccupped as Eames walked by, oblivious to the stress and restlessness his parents were dealing with. Ariadne smiled and bent down to scoop him up, playfully tickling him.

Arthur grinned and walked over to the two, kissing Aiden's nose. Cobb watched the interaction tenderly. He remembered how he and Mal had been when Philippa was born. Her first birthday was disastrous, which is why he wanted to help Arthur and Ariadne out.

Yusuf cleared his throat and stood up, clearly uncomfortable watching such an intimate moment between the family.

"I'm going to leave. Let me know when the party is. I'll be there for sure." He smiled warmly at them and left quickly.

"Alright, let's finish planning this party." Cobb rubbed his hands together, waiting for Arthur and Ariadne to stop freaking out.

Ariadne nodded and took a seat across from Cobb. Arthur followed, gracefully sitting down and taking Aiden from Ariadne, bouncing him on his lap.

"Now, you need to remember that you don't have to go all out for this. I suggest you keep the party small, only close people. It makes it more special and intimate. It also keeps you from having to stress out." Cobb started. He held up his hand when Ariadne opened her mouth to protest.

"Trust me on this. You also don't need balloons and tons of decorations. First birthdays are special, but it isn't about the look of things. Remember to relax and keep in memorable. A cake, a nice small meal, and a few presents will suffice."

Arthur nodded, turning to look at Ariadne. She looked hesitant, but he knew she'd listen to Cobb. They did ask him to help for a reason.

"Alright, but you better go shopping with us. Because if not, I'll go crazy." Ariadne replied, knowing that if she didn't have Cobb there to control her, she'd go all out on this.

"You do have a camera right?" Cobb asked.

"Of course." Arthur replied. "And a video camera. We've managed to get his first everything's on film so far." He beamed proudly.

Cobb shook his head and grinned. "You really are new parents. Well then, we have everything settled. You just need to make your guest list, and then we'll go shopping."

He stood up and reached for Aiden. Arthur handed him over and watched as Cobb said goodbye to him and tickled him before handing him back to his mother.

"I'll see you two later."

"Thanks Cobb." Ariadne stood up and hugged the Extractor. He nodded and left, leaving the three alone.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Ariadne had decided that they just wanted to spend Aiden's birthday with the team. They were pretty much family and they couldn't think of anyone else they'd rather spend this special time with.<p>

Ariadne had cooked up a nice French meal, with Arthur's help, and she had added a few small decorations to the dining and living room. Arthur had ordered a cake and he wouldn't let anyone see it until it was time. Not even Ariadne knew what it looked like.

Cobb, James, Philippa, and Miles were the first to arrive. The older men insisting on helping set up the tables. James and Philippa took it upon themselves to take care of Aiden while the adults prepared his party.

"This all looks delicious Ariadne." Cobb had commented, taking out the dishes and setting them on the table.

Ariadne blushed. "Thanks."

"Arthur helped you didn't he?" He asked, taking in her sheepish expression.

"A little." She admitted.

"But in her defense she was doing fine." Arthur grinned, kissing her temple.

"Where's the cake?" Miles asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Arthur hid it. He won't even let me see it until it's time." Ariadne grumbled, glaring at her husband.

"Trust me, it's worth the wait." He winked at her and she pouted, wrinkling her nose. Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're cute when you do that." He whispered before kissing her softly.

"Gross! Uncle Artie is kissing Auntie Ari!" James shrieked, running out of the kitchen.

Cobb and Miles laughed, playfully pulling the two apart. "Not in front of the children." Cobb scolded.

A loud knock on the door resounded through the room. Arthur sighed, knowing very well who it was. He stalked towards the door, opening it slowly but Eames shoved it open, ramming the door into Arthur's nose.

Arthur keeled over, holding his nose as blood streamed down his face. Eames, a look of horror on his face, knelt down and helped Arthur up.

"Arthur! I'm so sorry! I didn't think your nose was so close to the door."

"Shut up and get me something to stop the bleeding. I think it might be broken." Arthur snapped.

Eames nodded and rushed to the kitchen, finding Cobb and Ariadne talking. When they saw Eames worried face they stopped talking and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Ariadne asked.

"I just gave your husband a bloody nose. It might be broken."

Ariadne sighed and shook her head. "You know, if you keep causing trouble Arthur is going to ban you from the house."

She excused herself and left to look for a wash cloth. When she came back Arthur was sitting down at the kitchen table holding his nose. Blood was thick around his nose and there was some in his hands, but the bleeding had stopped. She grimaced and slowly made her way to him, carefully cleaning off the blood.

"Well it's not swollen. Does it hurt?" She asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Just a bit. I don't think it's broken, but he hit me hard." Arthur scowled and looked over to where Eames was playing with Aiden.

"Watch him." He pointed to the Forger. Ariadne rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well I guess we're just waiting on Yusuf." Ariadne said, trying to change the subject and help Arthur cool off a bit. "Why don't you start filming and I'll take some pictures."

Arthur nodded, hoping that his face wouldn't swell up and turn nasty. He didn't want pictures of him with a black eye and bruised nose for his sons first birthday.

"Ari." He quickly called out before she started to get carried away with taking pictures. She turned around, her summer dress twirling as she did so.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not swelling or bruising am I?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't.

Ariadne moved closer to him, taking his face in her hands and turning it gently. She cleared her throat and made a small noise.

"You'll be fine. There's some swelling, but it doesn't look like you'll bruise. At least not tonight. You might tomorrow." She replied, kissing his cheek when he grimaced.

"Well take lost of pictures of me now while I still look good then." Arthur mumbled.

"You always look good." She said, kissing him softly.

Pleased with her comment Arthur stood up a little straighter and headed to the living room to pick up his son. Aiden was enjoying all the attention he was getting, crawling towards James and Philippa and cooing at Eames.

"Come here little buddy." Arthur said, picking Aiden up and swinging him up. Aidne let out a giggle and waved his hands in front of Arthur's face. Patting it when Arthur pulled him closer. Arthur chuckled and turned when a flash went off.

Ariadne grinned and showed him the picture. It was the perfect Kodak moment, as cliché as that sounded.

"See, you look fine." Ariadne smiled widely at him, kissing her son on the cheek. "Both of you do. I swear, he looks just like you." She shook her head and walked off, taking pictures of James and Philippa, Eames, Cobb, Miles, and the kids together, and a group picture.

She took pictures throughout the night, the memory card ended up getting full and she couldn't take any more pictures without deleting any. She sighed and turned to Arthur, who was smirking.

"Don't worry, I've gotten just about everything on film. We can record Aiden eating the cake."

"But I wanted pictures of him eating cake." She pouted and turned on the camera, browsing through pictures and deciding which ones to delete.

She sighed, closed her eyes, and deleted ten pictures. Arthur chuckled and pulled her into a hug. She mumbled something about evil cameras before hearing a squeal and jumping.

Aiden was trying to stand up. Ariadne gasped and pulled Arthur with her to the living room.

"Turn the camera on Arthur! Start filming! He's finally starting to stand up!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth in excitement.

"He hasn't started walking yet?" Eames asked.

Arthur and Ariadne shook their heads. "We were worried he wouldn't learn."

"Babies learn at their own paces. It's not unusual for babies to start learning at one. Some learn sooner, others don't. I think he's just observant like his parents and wanted to get it right. See." Miles said, motioning towards Aiden who was slowly pulling himself up and trying to stand straight.

"My God. He's anal like Arthur." Eames declared.

"Shut up Eames! Don't ruin this moment." Arthur hissed, still recording his son.

"It's a very important and memorable moment. Leave them alone." Cobb defended.

"It's almost as big as their first words." Miles agreed. "Has he started talking yet?"

Ariadne nodded. "He says papa and mama."

"Papa? Who taught him that?" Eames asked, earning glares from everyone in the room.

"We don't know. He just started saying it. We tried to get him to say dada, but he liked papa instead." Arthur replied.

Eames rolled his eyes, not believing that Aiden was taking after his dad so much. It was ridiculous. They don't need another stick in the mud around.

"Just what we need, another stick in the mud." He groaned. Arthur smacked the back of his head, glaring.

"My son is not a stick in the mud."

"Well he's taking after you, so I'd say he is." Eames retorted.

Ariadne glared at Eames. "Eames, don't talk about my son and husband like that." She warned.

"Alright, alright. Ease up a bit will you?"

"Papa!" Aiden called out, crawling towards his dad after falling down. Arthur looked down, moving the video camera to record his son.

"Hey buddy." Arthur smiled as Aiden reached up and made a grabbing motion with his hands. "You want me to pick you up?"

Arthur quickly handed the video camera to Cobb and picked up his son. He led the group to the kitchen, preparing Aiden for his first birthday cake. He placed him in his high chair and Ariadne made sure she took pictures of the cake, Aiden, and Arthur cutting the cake while Cobb recorded every moment.

Arthur placed a small piece of cake in front of Aiden, holding his hands back while everyone sang happy birthday to him. As soon as they finished singing and Arthur and Ariadne helped Aiden blow out the candles, Arthur let go of Aiden's hands and he grabbed the piece of cake, smashing it between his fingers and placing it in his mouth.

Ariadne and Arthur laughed while Eames made a disgusted face and James asked why he couldn't do that.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up little man." Arthur finally said, grimacing as he looked at Aiden's dirty clothes, face, and hands. Ariadne giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll clean up here." Cobb offered.

"I'm actually going to head out now." Yusuf yawned and smiled fondly at Aiden. "Happy birthday Aiden." He quietly told the cooing baby in Arthur's arms.

"I think I'll head out too." Eames said, stretching. He walked towards Arthur and Aiden and knelt down so he was eye level with the baby.

"Don't be too much of a stick in the mud like your father. I want to be able to give you awesome gifts that you'll use." Eames winked at Arthur and patted Aiden on the head. He squealed and started kicking as Eames stood up.

"Don't tell my son stuff like that Eames." Arthur warned, sighing as he walked away.

"I'll see you all later." Eames told Ariadne, kissing her cheek before leaving.

"We'll stay and help clean up." Miles offered.

"You really don't have to do that." Ariadne protested.

"Ah, but we want to." Miles grinned and started picking up the plastic plates and throwing them away. Cobb and the kids were cleaning up the living room and Ariadne was putting food away. She smiled fondly at the cake, noticing that Arthur had ordered a cake with tiny bishops and dice as the border. It was a red and white cake, and in the middle was Aiden's name in fancy writing.

Arthur walked back out, carrying a clean baby. He noticed Ariadne smiling at the cake and raised his eyebrows.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Ariadne jumped slightly. "Oh, I was just thinking of what a great cake you picked." She smiled at him and moved closer to kiss him.

"Well I had to special order it." Arthur blushed.

"You're adorable." Ariadne cupped his cheek and kissed him, shrieking when Aiden pulled her hair. "Ow!"

"Aiden!" Arthur scolded gently. Aiden giggled, but kept his grip on his mother's hair.

"Please let go of mommy's hair." Arthur softly asked, gently opening his tiny hand, releasing Ariadne's hair from his grip.

"Well it looks like he's picking up a bad habit." Cobb chuckled. Ariadne frowned, rubbing her scalp.

"I'll break that habit." Arthur replied, a frown also on his face.

Cobb laughed and called his kids. "We're going to head out now. James and Philippa are going to be out soon."

"Thank you for coming Cobb." Ariadne smiled, and moved to hug him as the kids ran into the room and ran around Arthur's legs.

"We want to say bye to Aiden!" They exclaimed. Arthur laughed and knelt down. James hugged the small baby and Philippa kissed him on the nose.

"Bye Aiden! Happy Birthday!" They said as the skipped to their father's side.

"May I?" Cobb asked, reaching out. Arthur handed Aiden to Cobb. "Happy Birthday Aiden. You have some awesome parents. So I'd say you have the best birthday gift ever."

"Daddy! I'm tired!" James whined.

"Alright, we better go."

Ariadne took Aiden from Cobb and watched as he and Arthur hugged. Miles walked up behind Arthur and Ariadne and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"You have a beautiful baby. He's going to grow up to be such a gentleman. I'm proud of you two. And if you ever need a sitter, call me." Miles grinned and tickled Aiden.

"Goodnight. Thank you for everything." Arthur told the men. They nodded and quietly left.

The house was now silent and Ariadne and Arthur had to sigh in relief. They walked to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, Aiden still in Ariadne's arms.

Aiden let out a huge yawn and attempted to keep his eyes open. Arthur smiled and brushed his hair back. He looked at Ariadne but she was already asleep. He reached for the camera and took a picture of this moment, not wanting to forget it. He pulled his family closer to him and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...baby's first birthday! I really couldn't resist! :) So what did you think? Let me know! After this chapter I'm going to do one where it jumps through a couple of years. I'll write little snippets about different ages, but I want to get to Aiden a little older so he can ask questions that shock his parents ;) Hehe! Review please!<br>**


	8. Toddler Days

**I'm getting ready for jumps in years, so I'm speeding some things up, hopefully this isn't too fast, I'm just trying to set it up for the next couple of chapters. Anywho, let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all are so awesome!**

**Inception isn't mine. End of story.**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Ariadne were afraid of the terrible two's. They weren't sure if they wre ready to handle the "monster" that a two year old was. So when Aiden turned two, they were prepared for anything. Whether it be books thrown everywhere, Arthur's ties scattered around the room, Ariadne's scarves in the toilet, or tissue streamed throughout the house.<p>

They had heard enough horror stories from Cobb to prepare them for anything, but to their surprise Aiden was a well-behaved toddler. Ariadne was convinced he took after his father and was picky about having messes. He hated being dirty and he loved baths. Ariadne found it amusing.

"I guess we won't have to worry about messes." She had told Arthur one day while they watched Aiden play with blocks.

"I don't know. I have a suspicious feeling that he's going to pick up some kind of habit." Arthur frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Just a feeling." Arthur shrugged. Ariadne looked at Aiden, biting her lip. She was hoping this "feeling" Arthur was having would be wrong.

It wasn't until later that night that they discovered what Aiden's terrible two problem was. They had just put him to bed and were turning off the lights and crawling into bed themselves when they heard banging and mumbling coming from Aiden's room.

Arthur sighed and sat up, looking at Ariadne with an "I told you so" look. She sighed and got out of bed, following her husband.

When they were in Aiden's room, they caught him hitting his crib with what looked like drum sticks and he was "singing." Ariadne giggled and turned to Arthur, who looked just as amused as she did.

"Well we know he's musically inclined. Like you." Ariadne poked Arthur playfully. He sighed and shook his head.

"I have no idea where he got these." Arthur said, taking the sticks away from him. Aiden pouted, but Arthur ignored it, knowing that if he let himself look at that face, he'd give in. It was another bad habit Aiden had picked up. He was learning the puppy dog face. Both Arthur and Ariadne did it to each other and he was certain Aiden had picked up on it.

"Hey buddy. You need to go to bed ok?" Arthur told his son, helping him lay down.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Come on. You have to. You want to play with these right?" He showed the drum sticks to Aiden and his eyes widened and he nodded.

"Then go to sleep. You can play with them in the morning. Not at night."

Aiden pouted again but closed his eyes. Arthur sighed quietly and he ushered Ariadne out of the room.

"Where did he even get those?" Ariadne motioned to the sticks.

Arthur remained silent and Ariadne grabbed him so he'd stop walking. She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"I play drums too ok!" Arthur replied. "I keep these in our closet. He must have found them in there."

"What other instruments do you play?" Ariadne asked suspiciously, wondering if her son would be able to play instruments like his father.

Arthur paused and looked at her, a guilty expression on his face. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

"Piano, bass, guitar, and drums. I probably could learn others, but I haven't tried." Arthur sighed, looking away sheepishly.

"Well, I think Aiden picked that up from you. Because I most certainly can't play multiple instruments."

"I thought you played guitar?" Arthur blurted out, forgetting that she hadn't actually told him that, he had read about it when he did her background check for the Fischer job.

Ariadne froze and looked at him. "I uh. How did you…" She sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, I've been playing since I was in high school."

"Why don't you play anymore?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just stopped. Probably because of my parents. They never liked me playing it."

"Aiden would love it." Arthur told her. She nodded, knowing that he was right.

"I figured I'd just leave that to you."

"We could do a duet. Ari, don't give up something like that because of your parents. Aiden would love to know that his beautiful mother can play guitar."

"I don't have the best voice." Ariadne replied.

"And I do?"

"Better than mine."

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Arthur looked at her. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok."

The next day Arthur and Ariadne sat Aiden down and Ariadne dug out her guitar from the hiding place she had it in. She tuned it and sat down next to Arthur. Aiden's eyes widened when he saw his mom with a guitar and he watched her carefully.

"Mama play?" He asked.

Ariadne smiled and nodded. "Just for you."

"What song do you want us to play?" Arthur asked, getting settled next to his wife.

"Mama's song!" Aiden exclaimed.

Arthur grinned and looked at his wife, who was blushing. Arthur had played Collide to her multiple times and Aiden had come to know it as "Mama's Song."

"That's not really a duet." Ariadne said, trying to get out of this.

"We can make it one. Just sing along with me and try to harmonize." Arthur told her. She sighed and nodded. She followed Arthur's playing and Aiden giggled when he saw that she really could play.

"The dawn is breaking a light shining through you're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you, yeah…" Arthur began singing, Ariadne hesitated, waiting to start until the next verse.

"I'm open, you're closed where I follow, you'll go I worry I won't see your face light up again…" Ariadne joined Arthur and Aiden almost went crazy. She smiled at him and he moved to stand in front of her, watching her strum the guitar with practice and ease.

"Even the best fall down sometimes even the wrong words seem to rhyme out of the doubt that fills my mind I somehow find you and I collide."

"I'm quiet you know you make a first impression I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind even the best fall down sometimes even the stars refuse to shine out of the back you fall in time I somehow find you and I collide…"

"Mama play more!" Aiden smiled. "Teach?"

Ariadne nodded and grinned at Arthur, surprised that Aiden was so excited about her playing. He had shown a love for music even when he was a baby. They had discovered that when Arthur first sang to him, ever since then, they'd set aside a time to play music for him.

"Don't stop here I lost my place I'm close behind even the best fall down sometimes even the wrong words seem to rhyme out of the doubt that fills your mind you finally find you and I collide you finally find you and I collide you finally find you and I collide."

The parents finished up the song and Aiden danced happily around them. Ariadne smiled, relieved that she still knew how to play.

"See, I told you. He loved it." Arthur kissed her and turned his attention back to his son.

* * *

><p>At the age of three Aiden began saying things that shocked both Arthur and Ariadne. Sometimes Arthur would get angry and go ask Eames why he was telling his son things, other times Ariadne would be speechless and shoot Arthur a look asking for help.<p>

The first time Arthur got angry with Eames was when he and Aiden were playing. Aiden had been asking for help building a castle out of blocks and Aiden made a comment that caused Arthur to almost knock down the huge tower they had created.

"Papa? Why does Uncle Eames call you a stick in the mud?" He asked.

"What?" Arthur asked, his voice wavering as he tried to remain calm.

"You're a stick in the mud. Why?" Aiden asked, not understanding that it was meant as an insult.

"Aiden, Uncle Eames is just trying to pick on daddy. He's calling me names and teasing me. It's not nice to repeat that. Understand?"

Aiden looked afraid and nodded, looking down at the block in his hands. He was avoiding Arthur's gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. Just don't listen to everything Uncle Eames says ok? And don't repeat them either."

Aiden nodded and rotated the block in his hands, still avoiding his father's eyes. Arthur sighed.

"Aiden, come here buddy." He motioned for his son to crawl onto his lap. Aiden obliged hesitantly.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that Eames is telling you things like that." Arthur softly told Aiden.

Aiden nodded, silent tears rolling down his cheek. Arthur noticed and wiped them away.

"Hey don't cry. Daddy loves you very much, no matter what you say or do." He kissed the top of his son's head and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too daddy."

Arthur pulled away, shocked that Aiden called him daddy and not papa. He smiled at his son and decided not to bring it up. He just wanted to enjoy this precious moment he had with his son.

* * *

><p>The second time Aiden said something that shocked Arthur and Ariadne, they were watching a movie. Aiden had grown fond of Disney movies and he loved to watch 101 Dalmatians. He turned to his parents from his spot on the floor and stood up, walking to stand in front of them on the couch.<p>

"Mommy, when am I going to have a brother or sister to play with? Lucky has tons of them." Aiden asked.

Ariadne's mouth dropped, she turned to Arthur who's face mirrored her own. She wasn't expecting this question so soon, in fact she hadn't even thought about bringing it up.

"Uh, what?" She stuttered.

"I want a brother or sister to play with." Aiden said, looking at his mother with big eyes.

She sighed and turned to Arthur, unsure of what to tell their son. Arthur was speechless and Ariadne knew that she wouldn't be getting any help from him anytime soon.

"Well honey. We're not sure yet."

"Can't we go get one?" Aiden asked.

"It doesn't work that way buddy." Arthur finally spoke up.

"How does it work?"

"That's something we'll tell you when you're older." Ariadne quickly said, not wanting to get into that conversation with her son.

"Fine." Aiden sighed. "I still want a brother or sister though." He walked back to his spot and sat down. Ariadne rubbed the bridge of her nose. When she turned to Arthur he was grinning.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Arthur shook his head, focusing back on the movie playing. He was actually glad Aiden had brought it up. Now they had the opportunity to discuss having another baby.

He decided he'd wait until Aiden was in bed to bring it up. It would give them privacy and time to talk about it. He just hoped she was as ready as he was to have another.

"Well Aiden's fast asleep. Poor guy was tired." Ariadne said, stretching as she started to change into her pajamas.

Arthur watched her carefully, admiring her body as she moved in front of him. She had managed to get into shape again after having Aiden, and with that he was quiet impressed.

Ariadne caught his gaze and frowned. "What?" She asked, covering herself, growing self-conscious.

"You're beautiful." Arthur smiled, waiting for her to join him in bed.

"Thank you?" She asked, blushing. She wasn't sure what was going on with Arthur, but she felt suspicious. She quickly finished changing and turned off the light, crawling into bed and snuggling into Arthur.

He kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him. She giggled and rested her head on his chest, enjoying this moment.

"You know, we haven't really talked about having another baby." Arthur finally said. Ariadne froze and moved to look at his face.

"It's because of what Aiden said earlier isn't it?"

"I've been thinking about it actually." Arthur admitted.

Ariadne searched his face for any trace of a lie, when she found none she smiled a little.

"Really?" She asked.

Arthur nodded. "Aiden's old enough now that we won't have to worry too much about him and he wants a brother or sister. It wouldn't hurt to start trying for another."

"Ok." Ariadne grinned. "We're going to have another baby."

Arthur chuckled. "Celebrating before we're having another?"

"Hey it doesn't hurt!" Ariadne protested.

Arthur started to kiss her and she gasped. She returned the kiss, deepening it and pulling Arthur closer to her.

"Wait." She gasped, trying to get Arthur to stop. "Arthur, Aiden could walk in."

"He's asleep." Arthur protested, continuing his attack on her neck.

"I don't want to risk it." Ariadne mumbled, trying to keep her senses straight.

Arthur pulled away and sighed. He kept his grip on her, but listened to her.

"We'll get Cobb or Miles to babysit tomorrow. We'll have the day to ourselves." Ariadne smiled, rolling on top of him.

"I like the sound of that." Arthur mumbled, kissing her again. He knew that he had to keep it toned down otherwise they'd both lose control and he didn't want to go against Ariadne's wishes.

The next day they asked Cobb to watch Aiden, not telling him why or mentioning anything about trying for another.

They wanted to enjoy their time together, attempting to give Aiden something he wanted, but they knew that they wanted it just as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so they're trying for another ;) Will Aiden get a little sibling? Most likely...haha. What did you think? Leave a review! <strong>


	9. Surprises

**Alright, sorry for the delay, I just haven't had time. We're going on vacation this coming week so we've been preparing for, but I will try to update while there! Anyways, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter, which I'm sure you will :) Review please!**

**Alas, I don't own the beautiful thing that is called Inception. Mr. Nolan does.**

* * *

><p>It was getting closer to Aiden's fourth birthday and he had made it clear what he wanted. Every time Arthur or Ariadne asked he always responded with.<p>

"I want a brother or sister."

When Cobb, Miles, and Eames asked what he wanted, he would tell them that he didn't care what they got him, as long as his parents got him a brother or sister.

Cobb thought it was funny because he remembered when Philippa went through that stage.

"Philippa was the same way. She was always specific though. She wanted a little brother. She was determined." Cobb chuckled, looking fondly at his children, now 12 and 8 years old.

"We've been trying. So far we haven't had much luck." Arthur sighed.

"It takes time. Don't stress about it." Cobb told him. Arthur nodded, looking at Ariadne who was playing with Aiden.

"Come on, let's get some lunch ready for them." Arthur told Cobb.

The two men walked into the kitchen and began cooking. Rarely did the two men cook or spend quality time together. It was unusual and at first they felt uncomfortable, but it soon became something they looked forward to. "Man time" as Ariadne called it.

"Papa! Daddy! Daddy!" Aiden's frightened cries caught Arthur's attention and he ran to the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy! It's mommy!" He pointed to Ariadne who was on the floor, unconscious. Aiden was crying now, afraid of what may be wrong with his mother.

Cobb wasn't far behind. He entered the living room and took in the scene. He picked up Aiden.

"I'll get the car ready." He told Arthur. Arthur nodded and picked up Ariadne, hoping that nothing was wrong with her.

Arthur heard Aiden's wailing now. He wanted to comfort his son, but his wife was important at the moment. She had seemed fine earlier, but he remembered she was complaining about feeling lightheaded and weak. He rushed out the door, making sure he grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone before locking up and heading to the car.

Cobb already had Aiden in his car seat and was waiting for them. Arthur felt bad for having to climb into the backseat with Aiden's unconscious mother, but he felt better having her in the back with him.

Aiden continued to cry and wail as his mother lay there. The little boy wasn't sure what was going on, but he was scared.

"Hey buddy, it's ok." Arthur tried to calm him.

"Why won't mommy wake up?" He sobbed.

"She's going to be fine. Don't worry." Arthur soothed his son. Aiden's tears were streaming down his face and it broke his heart to see his son so afraid. He looked down at his wife and suddenly felt just as afraid as Aiden.

"Cobb, hurry." He said. Cobb nodded and tried to go as fast as he could without getting pulled over. They arrived at the hospital within ten minutes of leaving the house. Arthur jumped out of the car, feeling bad when Aiden begged for him to take him with them.

Cobb had assured Aiden that they'd be right in after them, but Aiden protested. Eventually Aiden gave in and let Cobb carry him around, but his sad pouty face didn't go away.

Arthur was inside and asking for a doctor. They took Ariadne to a room, but had Arthur stay behind and fill out some paper work. They told him he had to wait outside in the waiting room until they came to get him. Arthur wasn't pleased with this, but knew that his son needed him now.

Cobb burst in and looked around, spotting Arthur he quickly made his way to him and sat down, Aiden climbed onto his father's lap and clutched him tightly.

"What did they say?" Cobb asked quietly.

Arthur was holding his son close to his chest and frowned. "Nothing yet. They wouldn't let me go in with her."

Aiden sniffled and let out another sob. Arthur frowned and held him closer, gently rocking him in his arms. Thankfully he fell asleep and Arthur was able to lay him down on the seats, covering him with his jacket.

"Mr. Hamilton, your wife is conscious and ready to see you now." A nurse came out and got Arthur. He stood up and looked at Aiden.

"Go. I'll keep an eye on him." Cobb assured Arthur. He nodded and followed the nurse to the room.

He walked in and sighed in relief as his wife talked to the doctor. At least she seemed to be ok.

"Ah, and you must be Mr. Hamilton. Don't worry. Your wife is just fine." He smiled. "I'll give you two a minute." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't scare me like that again." Arthur told her, sitting down on the bed and taking her hand.

"I'm sorry. How's Aiden?" She asked.

"Scared. I don't think he stopped crying. He's sleeping now. Cobb's watching him."

Ariadne frowned. "I want to see him."

"Ok, I'll get him in a minute. I want you to explain what's going on." Arthur told her.

She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Arthur froze and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Really?"

Ariadne nodded. "The doctor says that all pregnancies are different. Just because I never had this problem when I was pregnant with Aiden doesn't mean I won't with this one." She sighed. "I might have really bad morning sickness. I didn't have it bad with Aiden."

"We're going to have another baby!" Arthur smiled, kissing her. "Aiden's going to be so excited."

"Can I see him now?" She asked, anxious. Arthur nodded and left to get him. Ariadne waited patiently, her hand falling on her still flat stomach.

"Mommy!" Aiden cried, running into the room with Arthur trailing not far behind.

"Hey baby." Ariadne smiled, reaching for him. Arthur helped Aiden onto the bed and he curled up next to his mom, burying his face in her neck.

"Mommy you're not going to die are you?" Aiden asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ariadne frowned. "What? No. I'm fine honey."

"Then why did you not wake up when we were playing?" Aiden asked.

Ariadne looked at Arthur, unsure if now would be the time to tell him. Arthur shrugged, letting her decide.

"Well honey, it's because mommy is going to have a baby." Ariadne explained, hoping he'd understand.

"A baby?" Aiden asked, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Yep!" Ariadne grinned.

"So I'm going to have a brother or sister?" He asked.

"Yes you are. And you're going to be an awesome big brother." Arthur spoke up, sitting next to Ariadne on the bed.

"But why did mommy get sick because of that?"

"Because your brother or sister is growing inside of mommy's stomach. So mommy has to take care of two people now. Herself and the baby."

"How did the baby get in her stomach?" Aiden asked.

Arthur turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. Ariadne bit her lip, thinking this through.

"It's just the way it happens." She finally said, holding her breath hoping Aiden would take that answer.

"Ok." He smiled and hugged Ariadne, not wanting to let go.

Both Arthur and Ariadne let out a sigh of relief. Aiden sat up suddenly and smiled.

"So I can play with him or her soon?"

"Not too soon. The baby needs to get strong, and when he or she is born they'll be too little to play with you. You'll have to wait to be able to play, but you can help us take care of the baby. You promise you'll be good and help?" Arthur looked at Aiden and he made a thoughtful face, thinking over the proposition.

"Sure!" He said, and hugged Arthur. Arthur rubbed his son's back, proud of him.

"I'm going to go get Cobb, tell him the news." Arthur said, standing up.

"No! I want to!" Aiden exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Arthur laughed and turned back to Ariadne, his expression softening.

"This is going to be an interesting pregnancy." She said, rubbing her stomach and reaching out for Arthur.

He gently took her hand in his and smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"Well we have Aiden this time around, it's not just us wondering what the baby will be like. And already this one has started off strangely. I never passed out when I was pregnant with him. I'm just not looking forward to the possibility of having bad morning sickness." Ariadne shook her head and sighed.

"I think having Aiden around for this one will make the experience all the better." He replied. "As for the morning sickness, I'll be there to hold your hair back and take care of you."

"I know." She smiled lovingly at her husband and turned her head quickly when Aiden ran into the room, Cobb following close behind.

He grinned and picked up Aiden. "Well now I know why you've been wanting me to watch this little guy three times a week. But I suppose a congratulations is in order. So congratulations."

"Thanks. It's definitely going to be different this time around." Ariadne replied, yawning.

"Yes it will, but it's exciting. The awe and excitement Aiden will have is going to be amazing. And when this little one is born, it'll be indescribable."

Arthur and Ariadne smiled, looking at each other. Aiden began squirming, wanting to be with his parents. He was abnormally hyper and it was concerning Arthur.

"Hey buddy, calm down will you?" Arthur picked his son up and held him tightly.

"But I'm excited!" Aiden protested.

"I know you are, but mommy needs rest. She's tired. Remember what we said about how mommy is taking care of a baby now?"

Aiden nodded and calmed down. "Sorry mommy. I'll be quiet."

"I like hearing you talk. Come here." Ariadne motioned for him to lay down next to her. He crawled over to her and curled up at her side, looking at her with his big brown eyes. She shook her head and looked at Arthur. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned.

"He has the same look that you give me." Ariadne whispered, noticing her son falling asleep.

Arthur chuckled and turned to Cobb. "You can leave if you need to. We'll call when she gets released."

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything. I'll be ready to come get you at any time. Congratulations again." Cobb walked towards Arthur and pulled him into a hug then leaned down and kissed Ariadne on the forehead.

"Get some rest Ariadne."

"I will." She replied.

After Cobb left she allowed herself to close her eyes and relax. She felt the bed shift and knew Arthur was sitting on the bed.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here."

"I love you." She yawned.

"I love you too. All of you." He quietly said, watching as his wife drifted off and his son slept peacefully next to his mother. He knew at that moment that this was the life he always wanted and was blessed to have. He wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...so it's what everyone has been wanting, a little sister for Aiden! Haha...plus I had it planned anyways. I have just been debating on how many kids they'll have total...any suggestions? Anyways...what did you think? Leave a review and let me know! I'll try to update soon before I leave! Thanks for reading!<br>**


	10. Pouty Faces and Attitude

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last one and all were excited to see that Aiden will have a little sibling. Soon they'll find out what they're going to have, but I'm going to have to work on that later on this week. I'll be leaving for vacation on Saturday, so I'll be pretty busy these next few days. I will however upload the oneshot I wrote that started this all, I wanted to add it into this story somewhere, so even if you've read it, I think it ties in well. I also think that for this chapter, it was definitely a topic that they'd have to deal with, so let me know what you think! **

**I want to meet Mr. Nolan to see if he'll share Inception with me...psht! Yeah right! In my dreams! ;)**

* * *

><p>Ariadne's morning sickness was horrible. It was as if every minute she was rushing to the bathroom to empty her stomach.<p>

Aiden hated seeing his mother like this. It frightened him and he often hid from his parents after watching his mother rush to the bathroom with his father not far behind.

He didn't understand that it was normal when having a baby so he thought the worst of it. He even began to blame his little brother or sister for making his mommy sick.

"Hey buddy, come here a minute." Arthur called Aiden. Aiden nodded and walked into the kitchen to see what his dad wanted.

"What are we doing daddy?"

"We're going to make mommy something nice to eat. She hasn't been feeling well and she needs to eat something. So we're going to make something that will help her feel a little better." Arthur explained.

"It's because of the baby isn't it?" Aiden asked bitterly and Arthur was shocked at the bite in his voice.

"Aiden, it isn't the baby's fault." Arthur sternly replied. Aiden frowned and crossed his arms.

"I don't like the baby if it makes mommy sick."

Arthur frowned and picked up his son. "Aiden look at me. You can't say things like that. You're going to love your little brother or sister. Mommy is only sick because growing a baby in her stomach is hard work and sometimes mommy's body can't handle it. It's not the baby's fault. It's natural."

"I don't care! I change my mind! I don't want a brother or sister!" Aiden pouted and squirmed, trying to get out of his father's grasp.

"Aiden, I don't want to send you to your room. I haven't had to yet, but you can't say things like that."

"I want mommy back!" Aiden whimpered. Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't know how he was supposed to handle this kind of situation.

"I'm going to go talk to mommy really quick. You stay here and I'll be right back." Arthur told Aiden. Aiden nodded sadly and sat down on the floor, his arms still crossed.

Arthur didn't understand why Aiden was getting so upset about Ariadne's pregnancy. He had showed excitement when they first told him and he'd been extra gentle with his mother, but now he was acting strange and Arthur wasn't sure what happened.

He walked into the bedroom where Ariadne was laying in bed and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice sounding weak and tired.

"Aiden is acting weird." Arthur replied, sitting at the foot of the bed and grabbing her foot, rubbing it.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up, not caring about the nausea that took over.

"He's upset about you having a baby. Says he changed his mind. I guess he's upset that the baby is giving you morning sickness." Arthur explained, smiling softly when Ariadne let out a moan of pleasure as he continued to massage her foot.

"Tell him to come in here, I want to talk to him." She sighed, hoping that she'd be able to get through to him.

Arthur nodded and let go of Ariadne's foot, earning a grunt of protest as he stood up. She sighed and laid back down, glaring at her husband.

"Hey, you wanted me to get Aiden." Arthur replied, holding his hands up in defense.

"I know." She sighed. "Hurry up and bring the mini you in here." She said, shooing him out of the room.

Arthur chuckled and walked back into the kitchen, finding an angry Aiden sitting on the floor. He still had his arms crossed and was scowling now.

"Aiden, you're going to change your attitude and talk to mommy. She wants to see you. So I suggest you stand up and stop acting like that." Arthur told his son, hating having to talk to him in such a manner.

Aiden nodded and stood up. He followed his father into the bedroom and stopped shyly at the door. He held the door frame and peered in, hiding his face. Ariadne spotted him and smiled.

"Hey baby. Come here." She patted the bed and waited for him to come to her. He hesitated and looked up at his dad, who nodded for him to go. He slowly walked to the bed and clumsily climbed up the bed. Ariadne giggled and held out her arms for him.

"Daddy says you're upset. Want to talk about it?" She asked gently. Aiden shook his head and hid his face in the pillow. Ariadne shot a look to Arthur, asking for help. Arthur made a face, not sure of where to start.

"Aiden, come on. Mommy wants to talk. It will make her happy. She wants to see you happy." Arthur urged gently.

Aiden peeked up from the pillow and looked up at his mom. He let out a little sigh and sat up.

"I don't want a brother or sister anymore." Aiden finally said, avoiding his parent's gazes.

Ariadne bit her lip and furrowed her brow, her way of showing she was thinking. Arthur sat down on the bed, close to his wife and son. He reached out and rubbed his son's back.

"Why not?" Ariadne finally asked. Arthur figured Ariadne would be able to sort this out. She had a way with words, even if she didn't seem like it.

"Because the baby is making you sick. And you can't play with me anymore." Aiden replied quietly.

"Oh honey. I want to play with you, but because the baby needs to be strong I have to rest. It's not that I don't want to. When you were growing inside me I had to rest and sleep a lot. Daddy missed spending time with me, but he knew that because you needed to be big and strong when you were born that it didn't matter to him. He would come and read to me or we'd watch a movie together. Easy things like that allowed us to spend time together." Ariadne started to explain.

"But the baby is making you sick!" Aiden suddenly exclaimed, pouting.

"You used to make me sick too. Not as bad, but you did. Aiden, it's natural, you can't blame the baby. It's your little brother or sister."

"And mommy won't stay sick forever. It's usually just for a little while." Arthur piped up.

Aiden looked at his parents uncertainly. He still wanted a brother or sister, he just didn't want his mommy to be sick and not be able to play with him.

"You promise we can watch movies and still read bedtime stories?" Aiden finally asked.

"Of course sweetie. All you have to do is ask." Ariadne replied, hugging her son.

"Just remember that when mommy is sleeping you need to let her rest. And if she's in bed you have to let her rest too. She'll spend time with you, just remember that. You can even take naps with her if you want to." Arthur smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

Aiden grabbed his hair in protest and shot a glare at his father. Ariadne laughed and held her stomach gently.

"That was such an Arthur move!" She gasped, giggling. Arthur frowned, but chuckled, knowing that she was right. He would have done the same thing.

"I'm sorry I said I didn't want a brother or sister. I'm still going to have one right?" Aiden looked at his mom with his big puppy eyes.

"Of course." Ariadne grinned, her hand still resting on her stomach. Arthur noticed and smiled lovingly at her.

"Come on, let mommy rest. Unless you want to take a nap in here?"

"No, I want to go watch a movie!" Aiden exclaimed, running out of the room. A few seconds later he peeked into the room. "Can mommy come watch?" He asked shyly.

Arthur looked at Ariadne, silently asking her if she was well enough. She nodded slightly at him and started to move.

"Sure baby. I'll be right there. Pick something." Ariadne replied, letting Arthur help her. Aiden squealed happily and ran into the other room.

"Are you sure you're alright? He'll understand if you need to sleep." Arthur asked her, watching her carefully.

"I'm fine. I want to spend time with him anyway." She replied, smiling. Arthur nodded hesitantly, following close behind.

Aiden was sitting on the floor waiting patiently for his parents. He was clutching the movie close to him and when his parents walked in he jumped up and handed the DVD case to his dad. Arthur smiled at his son and knelt down.

"Why don't you help mommy get settled on the couch?" He whispered and Aiden grinned, nodding furiously before rushing to his mother.

"Come on mommy!" Aiden gently took her hand and helped guide her to the couch. Ariadne smiled and picked up her son when they were on the couch. He leaned into her and the two waited for the movie to start.

"Come here." Ariadne quietly told Arthur, waiting for him to take a seat next to her.

Arthur grabbed the remotes and sat down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Aiden wriggled out of her grasp and moved to sit next to her rather than on her lap.

When the movie started Ariadne couldn't help but chuckle. Of course he'd pick his favorite movie, the one that started this all.

"101 Dalmatians huh?" Ariadne asked, ruffling Aiden's hair, earning the same glare he gave Arthur.

"It's my favorite!" He replied. "And don't do that mommy!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I couldn't help it. You have such nice hair, like your daddy."

Aiden smiled proudly before turning his attention back to the movie. Arthur and Ariadne shook their head, knowing that this was going to be an interesting nine months. It already started off strange, but they knew it was going to be worth it in the end and Aiden will love having a little sibling. But for now they enjoyed the time together with their son.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Like it? I figured we needed a chapter where Aiden is conflicted and upset about his mommy being sick. So this is what came out. Anyways, please review! Reviews make my day! :) And I'll be adding the oneshot chapter into this soon! Thanks for reading!<br>**


	11. All The Small Things

**So this was originally a one shot that I did. It's what really inspired all of this, plus I wanted to add it to this story because it really does fit in well and tie in to it, so I had planned from the beginning to have it in here. So if you have read it, read it again! If not, well enjoy! :D Thanks again!**

**Aiden and the new baby is mine...everything else belongs to Christopher Nolan.**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

"Yes, son?" Arthur turned to his four year old and raised an eyebrow.

"When will I be able to wear suits like you?" He asked in a tiny voice, looking at his father with wide eyes.

Arthur, surprised by the question, paused and took in his small child's appearance. He was a spitting image of himself. If you got a hold of some of Arthur's pictures from when he was a baby to about his sons age, you wouldn't be able to tell the two apart. Sure his hair was a lighter color, more like Ariadne's, but when he was younger his hair was lighter too. It hadn't turned darker until he reached his late teens.

"Well, when you can convince mommy that you can keep it clean and take care of it." Arthur replied, grinning when his son let out a sigh.

"Mommy says I have to wait until I'm older. But I'm already four. I'm old enough."

"Aiden, let me talk to her, maybe I can convince her. But we may have to work together. Remember the look I was teaching you?" Arthur asked.

Aiden nodded and tilted his head down and looked up at his dad with big brown puppy eyes. Arthur's heart melted at that moment. Aiden had managed to pull off the Ariadne look and now he was sure it would be too powerful for him to resist.

"Alright, now let's go ask mommy." Arthur grinned and picked up Aiden, earning a shriek from the child before he started giggling. Arthur shifted him on his hip and walked into the bedroom where he was sure to find Ariadne.

"Ari?" Arthur quietly called out.

"Hmmmm?" Ariadne mumbled from the bed. Arthur grinned as he took in her appearance. Her first pregnancy was similar, she would lay in bed and try to sleep as much as she could, but her mind was always working overtime that she couldn't fall asleep.. Even when the fatigue was too much for her she had trouble sleeping.

"Aiden has a question for you." Arthur gently said, setting his son down and nudging him. Aiden hesitated, knowing that when mommy was laying in bed he wasn't supposed to bother her, especially because his new brother or sister needed to get stronger inside her belly.

Ariadne opened her eyes and saw the hesitance in Aiden's. "Come here baby." She motioned for him to join her on the bed and pulled him to her chest.

Arthur leaned against the door frame, ready to see how this would play out, but also enjoying the sight of his family. Aiden looked at Arthur nervously and Arthur nodded his head in encouragement.

"When can I get my own suit?" He timidly asked, looking at Ariadne shyly.

Ariadne shot Arthur a look and he held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head slightly. "Why do you want a suit?"

"Because I want to be just like daddy!" Aiden happily replied. Ariande choked back a sob, she smiled at Aiden and kissed his forehead. She looked at Arthur, who had a proud, smug look on his face, and smiled.

"Daddy and I will talk about it ok? You should wait until you're older." Ariande replied, earning a pout from Aiden. Aiden remembered what his dad had told him and turned to look at Ariadne again, this time with his head tilted and his big brown puppy eyes. Ariadne frowned, knowing that that look was what always got to her, whether it was from Arthur or from her son. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Darn his cuteness! _She silently cursed. _He gets that from Arthur. I bet he taught it to him._

"Daddy and I will take you to get a suit tomorrow. How's that sound?" She brushed her nose against his playfully and he laughed.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, wrapping his small arms around Ariadne's neck and kissing her cheek. "I love you mommy." He whispered.

"I love you too baby."

"Daddy! I get to be just like you! Did you hear what mommy said?" He wriggled out of Ariadne's grip and jumped off the bed.

"I did hear. I told you mommy would let you get one." He smirked when he looked at Ariadne, knowing that she was going to talk to him about the look. "Now let's get you to bed, I already let you stay up later than usual. Come on." Arthur plucked Aiden from where he was standing and threw him over his shoulder.

Aidne laughed and called for Ariadne. "Mommy! You have to come too!"

Arthur turned around and looked at her concerned. She shook her head and smiled.

_I'm fine._She mouthed and stood up, holding her small bump as she walked towards the two. Arthur grabbed Ariadne's hand with his free one and they walked to Aiden's room, laughing as he squirmed. Arthur dropped Aiden onto his bed and he bounced on the mattress as he landed. He laughed again and crawled under his blankets, already knowing the routine.

Arthur and Ariadne moved to either side of him and tucked him in. Ariadne kissed Aiden's left cheek as Arthur kissed his right and they both nuzzled his neck before taking turns giving him eskimo kisses.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy." Aiden yawned.

"Goodnight buddy." Arthur smiled and smoothed down his hair, walking to the door.

"Sweet dreams." Ariadne said, moving to Arthur's side. Aiden closed his eyes and Arthur shut off the light and guided Ariadne back to their room. His fingers laced with hers and she pulled him to the bed with her.

"So you taught him the look." Ariadne shook her head, holding back a smile.

"The look?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Yes, you're stupid look that you give me when you want me to give in or get me to do something. I'm pretty sure that's what gave us this one." Ariadne rubbed her stomach as she laid back, pulling Arthur with her. Arthur chuckled and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, well you didn't complain. Plus as I recall you wanted to have another one." Arthur reminded her.

Ariadne smiled and closed her eyes, rolling over and nestling her head on his chest. "He's a spitting image of you, it's ridiculous." She whispered into his neck.

Arthur smiled. "Maybe this one will look like you. We need a little girl that looks just like you and wears scarves."

Ariadne giggled. "Just what we need, another weirdo."

"You're not a weirdo." Arthur kissed her temple and tightened his grip on her.

"Mhmmm..." Ariadne mumbled.

"Hey, let's get you to bed. You don't want to fall asleep with our feet hanging off the edge of the bed and me still wearing my suit."

"But you're comfy." Ariadne protested.

"I'll still be comfy when I change and when you crawl under the blankets. Come on." Arthur nudged her but she didn't move. He shook his head and smirked, picking her up and putting her under the covers. Her eyes opened and focused on him as he pulled away. She smiled and watched him as he changed from his suit to his pajama bottoms and turned off the light.

"No shirt tonight?" She asked, curling up to him as soon as he climbed under the covers.

"Nah, too many layers for this warm weather."

"Good." Ariadne smiled and closed her eyes. Arthur kissed her and placed his hand protectively on her stomach. He was excited for their next baby. He found that he rather enjoyed being a father and he couldn't even imagine what this one would be like.

Ariadne was right, Aiden was his spitting image and he even had some of the characteristics and mannerisms that he did and it blew him away. He already knew that Aiden would be a heart breaker, and he was determined to make sure his son treated women right and was the perfect gentleman. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were thoughts of Aiden when he was older, being the best big brother ever.


	12. It's a

**Hey everyone! I really wanted to get a chapter up before I leave for Texas, so here's this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews mean a lot to me! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Not mine. I hate having to repeat it all the time...**

* * *

><p>Today was a big day for the Hamilton family. Today would be the day they find out whether or not Aiden would have a little brother or sister. Aiden was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.<p>

"Aiden, please calm down." Arthur sighed, trying to get his son and wife out of the house so they could make it to the appointment on time. "Ari! Are you ready?" He called anxiously.

"I'm coming." Ariadne replied, walking into the living room.

"Mommy! Come on!" Aiden started pulling on her arm.

"Aiden! Don't do that! Mommy needs to be careful, but she also needs to hurry up." He said giving her a pointed look.

"Mommy! Let's go!" Aiden danced around the room. Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He hated being late, he always had to be early, but Ariadne was quite the opposite. She didn't mind being right on time and she took her time getting ready.

"Relax honey." She said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. "I'm ready, Aiden's ready, you're ready. Let's go."

Arthur let out a breath and nodded, gathering his keys, wallet, and phone while ushering his hyper son out the door. Ariadne closed the door and followed close behind.

"Alright buddy, jump in." Arthur told Aiden as he opened the door. Aiden eagerly crawled into his car seat waiting for his dad to buckle him in.

He quickly shut the door and rushed to the passenger's side and opened the door for Ariadne, helping her in.

"Ever the gentleman." She said as she climbed in. He smiled and closed to door softly before hurrying to the driver's side. He sat down, buckled up, and started the car. Before pulling out of the driveway he turned to look at his family, a happy smile forming on his face.

Ariadne raised her eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked, a giggle escaping as her husband continued to stare at her.

"I love you." He said, leaning forward and kissing her.

"Eww! Daddy not in front of me!" Aiden protested, covering his eyes.

Arthur and Ariadne laughed. "Sorry buddy." He said, turning back and changing gears so he could pull out.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Hamilton, we're ready for you and your family." The nurse said, waiting for them to follow her.<p>

"Come on Aiden." Ariadne said, grabbing his hand. Arthur had told Aiden to calm down a bit while they were at the doctors and he eagerly obeyed.

He pulled on Arthur's pants, trying to get his attention. Arthur looked down and Aiden reached up. Arthur smiled and picked his son up.

"Alright, right in here." The nurse opened the door and allowed them to go in before following and closing the door.

"Go ahead and get yourself settled up here and I'll go let your doctor know you're here." The nurse said, smiling at Aiden as she left.

"You need help?" Arthur asked, setting Aiden down on the chair.

"I got it." Ariadne shook her head stubbornly, determined to do it herself. She grunted and jumped up, barely making it on. Arthur gave her a concerned look and she rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop being protective." Ariadne scolded lightly.

"It's my job." Arthur replied, taking her hand and kissing before going back to Aiden and pulling him onto his lap.

"Mommy how can they tell if it's a boy or girl?" Aiden asked, looking at the strange machines in the room.

"They use these machines and take pictures of the insides of my stomach." Ariadne explained.

"Oh." He quietly said, his eyes wide. Arthur kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close.

The door opened and Aiden looked at the doctor expectantly, it made Arthur chuckle quietly.

"Hello Ariadne. How are you doing?" The doctor asked, looking through her charts.

"Great." She smiled. "The morning sickness hasn't been as bad anymore, but I still get tired easily."

"Mhmm. That probably will continue on. The morning sickness should go away completely soon. It lasted longer for this one than it did for this big guy huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Ariadne replied.

"Hi Aiden. How are you this morning?" The doctor asked, pulling out a sucker and handing it to him.

"Great!" Aiden said, gratefully taking the sucker. "So do I have a brother or sister?" He immediately asked, forgetting about the sucker in his hand.

"A little excited are we?" The doctor laughed, grinning at Arthur. Arthur nodded.

"He hasn't been able to sit still and stop talking about it."

"Well let's find out then."

"Yay!" Aiden said exactly what was on his parent's minds.

"Alright, now remember this will be cold. Go ahead and lie back and lift up your shirt."

Aiden watched intently, his look mirroring his father's. Ariadne giggled and looked at the screen, flinching as the cold gel was placed on her belly. Arthur stood up with Aiden in his arms and walked to her side to hold her hand.

"And there is your baby's heartbeat."

"That's the heartbeat?" Aiden asked, wide eyed. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, it's healthy and strong. And here is your baby."

"It looks like a bean!" Aiden exclaimed. Arthur chuckled.

"That's because the baby is still growing." The doctor informed the little boy. "So I hear you want to know whether you're having a boy or girl. Do you still want to know?" She asked.

Ariadne nodded vigorously. "Aiden hasn't stopped talking about it."

"Alright. It looks like you'll be having a little girl."

"A girl?" Aiden asked.

"Mhmm. Congrats mommy and daddy. And congrats big brother." The doctor said, watching as Aiden's face turned into one of excitement.

"I get to have a little sister!" Aiden exclaimed, holding his arms in the air.

"You'll be a great big brother." The doctor told him. "Now let's get you cleaned up. I'll print the pictures for you and you can head out and tell everyone the news."

"Thank you." Arthur said, kissing his wife. "A daughter. I hope she looks like you."

"Chances are she'll look like you. Aiden is practically your clone." Ariadne replied, reaching for her son and cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I still hope she looks like you. I'll have a reason to show off my guns if she does." Arthur smirked as Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"You'll show them off even if she looks like you. I can already tell she's going to be daddy's girl." Ariadne whispered, glancing at Aiden as he stared at the screen where his sister was displayed.

"What's wrong buddy?" Arthur asked, noticing Ariadne's concerned stare.

"So my little sister really is growing inside mommy?" Aiden asked.

Arthur nodded. "Mhmm. She's been in there for five months buddy."

"Oh." Aiden replied, thinking his parents had just been joking with him. "That's cool!"

"Very." Arthur nodded, helping Ariadne sit up and climb off of the table.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream and tell everyone the exciting news." Ariadne suggested. Aiden nodded excitedly and Arthur chuckled, leading his family out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So what is the next little Hamilton going to be?" Eames asked while sipping his tea. Cobb nodded, eager to hear the news. Ariadne let her eyes wander to James, Philippa, and Aiden playing in the living room. She smiled and turned to Arthur. He nodded and grinned.<p>

"We're having a girl." He proudly said, wrapping his arm around Ariadne's shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"That's great!" Cobb smiled. "She's going to be beautiful."

"And hopefully she'll take after her mother. We don't need more Arthur's running around her. Aiden practically is his father." Eames scoffed.

"Hey! I love my husband and son just the way they are!" Ariadne said matter of factly.

Eames frowned and raised his eyebrow. "Well two sticks in the mud. Nothing I can do about that now can I?"

"Eames." Ariadne warned glaring at him.

"I'm joking with you love. Your family is delightful. Why do you think I keep showing up?"

Ariadne sighed and smiled softly. She looked tired and Cobb and Arthur noticed. Cobb pulled Eames up and stretched.

"I think we should get going. James! Philippa! Come on we have to go!" He called.

"Why?" James whined, playing with Aiden and his blocks.

"Because we need to run some errands and Auntie Ari needs to rest." Cobb said. James sighed and nodded.

"Bye Aiden! You should come over soon and play!"

"Ok!" Aiden smiled, turning back to his blocks.

"Alright, take care of yourself love." Eames said, kissing Ariadne on the cheek.

"I will. Arthur helps a lot too."

"I know he does." Eames smiled, patting Arthur on the back. "You should rest too." He told Arthur seriously.

"I'll try."

"You will." Ariadne corrected. "Bye Eames, see you later Cobb. James, Philippa, whenever you want to play with Aiden let me know. He'd be happy to get out of the house."

"Ok. Bye Auntie Ari!" James hugged her before jumping onto Arthur's back. Philippa rolled her eyes and hugged Ariadne.

"Can't wait to meet her." She said, shyly placing her hand on Ariadne's stomach.

Ariadne laughed. "Same here. Goodbye Philippa. Behave for your dad."

"I will." She smiled and turned to Arthur. "Bye Uncle Artie." She grinned, knowing that he didn't like the nickname but tolerated it for their sake.

"See you later." He said, kissing her forehead.

The group left and the house was significantly quieter. Arthur and Ariadne walked into the living room and watched Aiden play with his blocks, not ready to give in to sleep yet. The day had been far too exciting for all of them to even think about closing their eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Review please :)<br>**


	13. Kicks

**Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation, which means I will be able to write some more! Woo! But sadly classes will be starting in two weeks :( So I'm going to update as often as I can. Anyways, this chapter was inspired by a scene from Juno, where she's in the mall and she runs into Vanessa...so hopefully you'll get the connection if you've seen the movie. And now enough of my talking! Read and review! ENJOY!**

**I don't own Inception, just the wonderfully cute Aiden and the unborn baby girl :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Ariadne exclaimed suddenly. Arthur jumped up from where he was sitting and rushed to her.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked, glancing at her stomach.

"She's kicking." Ariadne replied, resting her hand on her stomach and exhaling deeply. "You should be able to feel her now."

Arthur looked at her hesitantly. He had been waiting to feel his daughter kick, but so far he wasn't able to enjoy the sensation, it was something only Ariadne was able to feel.

He sighed and shook his head. "It'll probably be a few more weeks."

"Try anyway." Ariadne said, brushing back his hair. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'll wait." He replied, kissing her forehead.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Aiden said, running into the room.

"You're hungry? Well what do you want to eat?" She asked, moving to sit up but Arthur held her back gently and turned to his son.

"I'll make you something. Mommy is resting, plus your sister is kicking."

"She is? Can I feel?" He asked.

Ariadne smiled and shot a look to Arthur as if telling him 'your son is braver than you."

"Sure." Ariadne grinned reaching for his hand.

"You might not be able to feel her yet buddy. Just be prepared either way." Arthur told Aiden.

He scrunched up his nose. "She'll kick for me." He said confidently.

Arthur sighed and watched as Ariadne took his small hand and placed it on her stomach, both waiting intently for a kick.

Ariadne let out a noise and glanced at Aiden who started grinning. "I felt her!" He exclaimed. Arthur looked at his son in shock and moved to feel. He frowned after a few seconds and pulled away.

"She's not kicking for me."

"Arthur." Ariadne frowned, reaching to comfort him. He shrugged and stood up straight, turning back to Aiden. He was frowning too, looking at his dad confused.

"What did you want to eat bud?"

"Daddy?" Aiden looked at Arthur and tried pulling his hand back down.

"Pasta? It's fast. I'll go get it started." Arthur brushed off the situation and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy why was daddy sad?" Aiden asked.

"He wanted to feel your sister kick, but he hasn't been able to yet." Ariadne explained. Aiden frowned, crossed his arms, and leaned down. He started talking to her stomach.

"Sister, you better kick for daddy. He's sad because you won't and I don't like it when daddy is sad. You shouldn't either."

Ariadne covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling at Aiden's expression and words. Aiden looked up, a cross look on his face.

"That's very sweet of you Aiden. But she'll kick for daddy when she's ready. Why don't you go cheer him up and help him out in the kitchen?" Ariadne suggested, ticking the baby hairs on the back of Aiden's head. Aiden nodded and dashed into the kitchen.

Arthur was setting the pot on top of the stove and adding salt to the water so it would boil faster.

"Daddy I want to help!"

Arthur smirked and nodded. "Ok, go find the pasta sauce and bring it to me. I'll help you clean the lid and open up the can. Then we'll start cooking the meat."

Aiden nodded and shuffled to the pantry and opened it, scanning the shelves for the pasta sauce his father asked him to get. He grinned and reached up to grab it, standing on his tip toes. Arthur watched his son fondly as he stretched and grabbed the can. He grinned when Aiden smugly handed it to him.

"Alright, remember to always clean the top before opening it. Grab the smaller pot will you? I'll get the meat and we'll cook that and wait for it to be done before we add the sauce." Arthur told his son.

"Why can't we have meatballs?" Aiden pouted.

Arthur chuckled. "Ok we can have meatballs instead. Grab the bag for me." Arthur replied. Aiden skipped to the freezer and tugged the bag out, handing it to Arthur.

"Thanks buddy."

Aiden nodded proudly and watched as his dad poured the spaghetti into the boiling water and poured the sauce into the pot. The meatballs were put in next and Arthur kept his eyes on the pots, making sure nothing splashed out of them.

"Daddy, I'm going to go sit with mommy." Aiden finally said, getting bored with waiting.

"Ok." Arthur smiled and watched as his son left the room. As soon as his son was out of sight, he frowned. He knew he shouldn't get so upset by not being able to feel his daughter kick, but it was bothering him.

"Mommy! She's kicking again!" Aiden exclaimed, laughing. Ariadne's soft laughter followed Aiden's and Arthur's brow furrowed more. He tuned out his wife and son and focused completely on cooking dinner. He wasn't even aware that the frown was causing him to get a headache.

* * *

><p>He finished cooking half an hour later and called his family in. Aiden happily made his way to the table, waiting to be served while Arthur quickly walked into the living room to help Ariadne get off the couch. He winced as his head started pounding and Ariadne noticed this.<p>

"You ok?" She asked.

Arthur nodded. "I'm fine. Come on, let's feed you guys." He forced a smile, hiding his pain. Ariadne looked at him unconvinced, but allowed him to help her up and into the kitchen. She grabbed a few bowls and handed them to Arthur. He filled them up with the spaghetti and meatballs while Ariadne took them to the table. He grabbed the silverware and the small family sat together at the table.

"Thank you daddy!" Aiden grinned, digging into his food, making a mess. Ariadne sighed and shook her head. Arthur glanced at Aiden and smirked.

"I'll clean up." He whispered to her.

"You don't have to. I can help."

"You're tired." Arthur pointed out. Ariadne bit her lip, knowing that he read her too well.

"Fine." She relented.

Dinner was spent in silence. Aiden was too engrossed in his meatballs to speak up, Ariadne was busy watching Arthur, and Arthur was trying to fight the roaring headache that was pounding in his head.

Ariadne sighed and helped put the dishes away, knowing she'd have to wait to talk to Arthur when they were in the privacy of their room.

"I'm going to get Aiden cleaned up, I'll call you when he's ready to be tucked in." Arthur kissed Ariadne's cheek and picked up a messy Aiden.

"Alright." Ariadne whispered, watching her husband leave the room with their son. She sighed, knowing that Arthur's change in attitude was due to not being able to feel their baby kick. It was something he had always looked forward to during both of the pregnancies. Aiden was more willing to kick for him, but for some reason this one was being more stubborn.

"Just like your daddy. Doing things on your own time." She said quietly, rubbing her stomach. "Just don't make him suffer too much, you're already a daddy's girl. You're getting your way aren't you?" She chuckled and waddled to their bedroom, changing into her pajamas and climbing onto the bed, too hot to get under the covers.

Arthur called for Ariadne and she grunted, wriggling off of the bed.

"Coming!" She called, trying to walk as fast as she could.

"Mommy! Hurry!" Aiden exclaimed.

"I'm coming sweetie." She grunted, walking slowly into the room and holding her stomach.

"You alright?" Arthur asked, noticing her hand.

"Yeah." She smiled and walked towards Aiden's bed, kissing his forehead, cheek, and nose. Arthur did the same and they said their goodnights to him before shutting off the lighting and closing his door.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Ariadne's waist, fighting back his headache. Ariadne laced her fingers with Arthur's and leaned into him for support.

When they reached their room Arthur helped her to bed and started to change, feeling Ariadne's eyes on him.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, turning around and smirking.

"You alright? Don't lie to me, something's bothering you." Ariadne said, crossing her arms.

"I have a headache, it's getting worse." Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ariadne's expression softened.

"Is that all or is there more? Like maybe our daughter not wanting to kick for you."

Arthur stiffened and slowly dropped his hand from his face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his wife who was shooting him a sympathetic stare.

"Maybe I'm a little upset about it." Arthur admitted, but Arthur shot him a knowing look. "Alright, I'm upset. She's kicking for you and Aiden, but she's not for me. I have a reason to be upset ok?" Arthur replied, shutting his eyes tightly as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Come here." Ariadne quietly said, motioning for him to come lay down.

He nodded and slowly crawled on the bed. Ariadne sat up and tugged him towards her, resting his head gently on her stomach. Arthur was about to protest but she started to run her fingers through his hair and massage his scalp gently. He moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against her stomach.

Ariadne continued her gentle movements, glad to see that Arthur was starting to relax and slowly drift off into a much needed sleep. She was about to stop when he jumped and his eyes snapped open.

Ariadne stared at him in shock, thinking his body gave him a kick. "What?"

"Shh!" Arthur said, letting his head rest back on her stomach. She nodded and watched him carefully. A huge grin spread across his face. Ariadne only grew more confused at her husband's strange behavior, but she felt a soft flutter in her stomach and knew what he was so excited about.

He turned his head and carefully pulled up her shirt. "Hey there little one. Finally decided to kick for me huh? You sure are stubborn." He said quietly. Ariadne smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again.

"Takes after you." She whispered.

Arthur chuckled. "And you, don't try to get out of it." He said, absentmindedly caressing her stomach. He turned over and kissed her belly, feeling the eager kicks of his daughter.

"See, you only had to be patient. She probably felt bad that she made you suffer and get a headache." Ariadne replied, sighing as Arthur continued to kiss her stomach and gently rub her stomach.

"It wasn't her fault. I should have been more patient, and I gave myself the headache."

Ariadne giggled and sighed again, enjoying this beautiful moment they spent together. She yawned and Arthur felt it, looking up he smiled.

"Alright time for my ladies to go to bed." Arthur said, kissing Ariadne's stomach one last time before pulling her shirt down and helping her get under the covers. He turned off the light and Ariadne cuddled into Arthur's side, the babies kicking being felt by both mother and father.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? You like it? I had to give Arthur a hard time, can't make it easy for him all the time, plus I tend to get headaches when I think too much about something and it bothers me...so I figured Arthur would have the same problem. Review please!<br>**


	14. Ariadne's Special Day

**Well since today is my birthday I decided to write a birthday fic :) I really couldn't help myself with this one. Haha, I always say that don't I? Anyways, read and review! Thank you all who have been faithfully reviewing, I love getting the emails and reading what you have to say, it encourages me and gives me the extra push I need to write. Thank you! **

**Nope not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Shh!" Arthur held his finger against his lips, telling Aiden to quietly make his way into the room. Aiden nodded and copied his father. They snuck into the bedroom, trying to be as quiet and sneaky as possible.<p>

Ariadne was still sleeping, her large belly visible through the thick blankets. Aiden looked at his dad, waiting to see what he was supposed to do next even though they went over it.

Arthur handed his son a card and a rose while he grabbed the tray with breakfast and a vase full of roses. He looked back at Aiden and nodded. Aiden smiled and walked to his mother's side of the bed, gently tapping her nose.

"Mommy." Aiden whispered, still tapping her nose. "Mommy." He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Ariadne's eyes opened slowly and the first thing she saw was Aiden's huge brown eyes.

"Mommy's up!" Aiden turned to Arthur. Arthur nodded, smiling.

"Hey baby. What's up?" She asked, yawning.

"Happy birthday mommy!" He exclaimed, pulling the card and rose from behind his back and handing them to her.

Ariadne blinked in surprise and looked at her husband who was carrying a tray. She grinned and took the card from Aiden, opening it carefully.

She smiled when she saw a drawing of the family. He even had a drawing of the baby. Ariadne was surprised with the drawing, Aiden had taken after her and showed a love for drawing and building things.

"Thank you sweetie. I love it." She kissed his nose and he handed her the rose.

"Daddy has something for you too!" Aiden said, stepping aside and letting Arthur move to sit on the bed.

"Aiden and I made you breakfast." Arthur said, setting the tray down on the bed and leaning in to kiss his wife. She grinned and cupped Arthur's cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Aren't you going to eat, mommy?" Aiden asked, moving towards the bed, and setting his hands on it. Ariadne chuckled and nodded. She started to move and Arthur helped her sit up.

"Breakfast in bed. I think I could get used to this." She teased.

"Don't count on it." Arthur replied, raising his eyebrows. Ariadne giggled, knowing that Arthur didn't like eating in bed.

"Fine." She pouted, grabbing the tray from Arthur. "Pancakes and eggs."

"And orange juice!" Aiden added.

"Right and orange juice. And who could these lovely flowers be from?" She playfully asked, looking at Aiden. "Do you know?"

Aiden giggled. "They're from daddy!"

"From daddy?" She asked, looking at Arthur. "Well I guess I should thank him huh?"

Aiden nodded, grinning. Ariadne pulled Arthur by the tie, nearly knocking the food off of the tray. Arthur grunted and placed his hands on the bed, surprised by the strength Ariadne had.

"Ew! Don't kiss!" Aiden said, covering his eyes.

"Cover your eyes then." Ariadne said, tugging Arthur closer and kissing him. Both ignored Aiden's protest as they kissed. When she pulled away from Arthur she smiled at the shocked expression he had on his face. She ruffled his hair and smiled at the disheveled look he was now sporting.

"Thank you." She said again, happily eating her food.

* * *

><p>After Ariadne finished eating Arthur cleaned up with Aiden's help. Ariadne watched her boys with pride and she climbed out of bed.<p>

"Get dressed!" Arthur told her as he left the room.

"I am." She said, grabbing something comfortable. When Arthur walked back into the room she was dressed and sitting on the bed, waiting for an explanation.

"We're going somewhere. It's a surprise."

"Surprise? Really Arthur?" She asked. Arthur chuckled.

"I know you hate surprises." He kissed her. "Come on, Aiden's already ready."

"Wait, he knows where we're going?" She asked.

Arthur nodded. "You won't get it out of him though."

"Wanna bet?" She asked.

"Oh I would bet on it. There's nothing a good bribe can't do." Arthur smirked.

"You bribed our son to keep a secret? What did you bribe him with?" Ariadne asked, shocked.

Arthur just smirked and Ariadne gasped. "You told him you'd buy him a suit didn't you! I can't believe you Arthur." She giggled, trying to act angry but failing.

"Aiden, you ready buddy?"

"Yes, daddy! Come on mommy!" Aiden held out his hand for her and she took it, smiling.

Ariadne followed Arthur and Aiden as they walked in Paris. She had no idea where they were taking her until they passed a familiar neighborhood.

"Wait, we're going to…" Ariadne trailed off, stopping when they came in front of the familiar warehouse where it all started years ago.

Arthur watched Ariadne's reaction carefully, her grip on Aiden's hand loosening a little. Aiden was also looking up at his mother expectantly. He didn't know the significance of the place, but Arthur had told him it was important and it's where daddy and mommy first met.

"Come on, let's go in." She finally said, leading the two boys into the building.

Arthur smirked, wanting her to go in first. Aiden knew this too and let go of Ariadne's hand instead reaching up to his father. Arthur picked his son up and they followed her closely.

"Surprise!" A group shouted when Ariadne walked in. She looked around, shocked before letting a huge grin appear on her face.

"Arthur, did you plan this?" She asked, turning to him. Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

"So how old are you now?" Eames asked, walking up to her.

Ariadne playfully hit his shoulder. "A lady never tells her age."

"I'll just ask Arthur then." Eames said, turning to the Point Man.

"Sorry, if she doesn't want to say, then I can't tell you."

Eames pouted and turned to Ariadne again. "You have to be 29 or 30." Eames grinned when she frowned.

"I'm 29." She finally admitted, grimacing slightly.

"You're still young." Eames said, pulling her into a hug. "How's the little one?"

"She's kicking like crazy. I think she's ready to meet everyone."

"Auntie Ari!" James exclaimed, Philippa following close behind him. "Happy Birthday!" They both said, each hugging her.

"Hey guys! Thank you, did you know about this?" She asked them. They grinned mischievously and left as Cobb came up to hug her, Miles following close behind.

"Happy Birthday Ariadne." Cobb said, stepping aside so Miles could pull the young woman into a hug.

"Happy Birthday dear. How are you feeling?" He asked, looking her over.

"Tired." Ariadne admitted, her hands falling to her stomach instinctively.

Miles nodded knowingly and turned around, searching for a chair. He spotted one and quickly left to get it.

"Here, sit down." He said gently.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Not much longer now huh?" Cobb asked.

"Just a few more weeks. It'll be nice to finally meet her." Ariadne grinned.

"Auntie Ari! We have gifts for you! Open them so we can have cake!" James said, bringing the gifts and placing them at her feet.

"Alright, alright. James, that's rude. Auntie Ari will open gifts and have cake when she's ready."

"No, it's fine." Ariadne said.

* * *

><p>The party went by quickly. Eames had sent Arthur and Ariadne home, saying that he'd clean up and not to worry about it.<p>

Ariadne had received many lovely gifts. A nice sketch book, some pencils, a scarf, and gift cards for baby clothes. She was happy with her gifts. As they walked back home, she couldn't help but giggle as she watched Arthur carry Aiden's sleeping body down the street.

"Gosh, I love you." Ariadne gushed suddenly. Arthur turned his head and raised his eyebrow at her.

"I love you too." Arthur chuckled, unsure of what caused the sudden outburst.

"I mean, you've given me this beautiful boy and now you've given me this baby girl. What more can I ask for?" She asked.

"Well hopefully more babies someday." Arthur smirked.

"I never thought of you as a more than two kids kind of guy." Ariadne said, smiling.

"Two kids are boring." Arthur replied. "I always thought it would be nice to come from a bigger family."

Ariadne laughed. "Me too. But I think we should leave this open for discussion. I'm already having a baby. I don't plan on getting pregnant right away." She looked at him pointedly.

Arthur nodded. "Well how about tonight I give you your gift then."

"Arthur, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to."

Ariadne sighed and shook her head. She opened the door for them and they quietly walked into their house, taking Aiden to bed. Arthur tucked in Aiden lovingly, brushing the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead.

"Love you buddy." He whispered. Ariadne leant down and kissed her son, admiring his sleeping form.

"Come on, I have your gift." He said, pulling her gently out of the room. He sat her down on the bed and walked into their closet, pulling out some small boxes. Ariadne watched him carefully. He took a seat next to her and opened the first box.

Ariadne gasped. It was a matching bracelet and necklace set with her name engraved in it and in the back it had "Worth a Shot" engraved on it. She covered her mouth and looked at Arthur, her eyes tearing up.

"I also got one for her. Well two sets actually." Arthur admitted, opening the boxes. "When she's born she can wear the matching bracelet. I didn't get her name engraved since we haven't decided for sure what we're going to name her, but once we do, I'll take it in. The necklace we can give her when she's five. I bought this other set for when she turns sixteen. We can give it to her then." Arthur said, showing his wife the two sets he had bought.

"Oh, Arthur. They're beautiful." Ariadne said, taking the boxes from him and looking at them closely. "They match mine."

Arthur nodded. "I thought it would be neat for her to have a matching jewelry set with you."

"Arthur!" Ariadne pulled him into a kiss, tears streaming down her face. "You're amazing. I love you."

Arthur laughed. "I love you too." He said, still holding her.

"I was thinking we'd name her Alette." Ariadne sniffled, wiping away the tears.

Arthur grinned. "It's beautiful."

Ariadne smiled. "What about a middle name?"

"Bethany."

"Bethany? Isn't that more of a first name?" Ariadne asked.

"It could be. Should we save that one?" Arthur asked.

"I think we should, just in case."

"Alright, how about Danae?" Arthur suggested.

"Alette Danae Hamilton. I like it." Ariadne smiled.

"I'll get these engraved tomorrow then." Arthur grinned. Ariadne loved how Arthur was beaming just talking about their daughter and being able to give her something already.

"She's so going to be a daddy's girl." Ariadne said, shaking her head. Arthur smiled sheepishly at her before kissing her soflty.

"Thank you Arthur. This is the best gift I've gotten today…besides Aiden's card of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Alette was suggested to me by actressen. I loved it and since I have been going with the "A" names, I figured I might as well keep going. Haha...Bethany is actually my name, I wasn't sure if I should use it though, I'd love to incorporate it sometime, every writer has to do it at least once right ;) Haha...so anyways, let me know what you think! REVIEW! :D For my birthday? Yes? *puppy eyes* (btw, I taught Aiden that look...haha...jk...)<br>**


	15. Spitting Images

**So here's another moment you all have been waiting for! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and all the reviews! I'm so glad that you all enjoy it so much! It blows me away that you all actually like what I write! Thank you! Now read and leave a little review :)**

**Chris Nolan gets all the credit for Inception...**

* * *

><p>Arthur has always been a man who has plans and is prepared. He likes order. It helps when problems rise. However, there have been a few times when he's slipped up. Eames never lets him forget about not finding out about Fischer's subconscious having been trained.<p>

This time Arthur has to curse and remember to stay calm as he hears Ariadne's frantic shouting.

"Arthur! Arthur! My water just broke!" She exclaimed. Arthur sprinted into their room, finding Ariadne standing in front of their closet holding a shirt.

"No. It's too soon." Arthur said, frozen in place.

"Arthur!" Ariadne shrieked, looking for some sort of comfort in her husband.

"Alright. I'll call Cobb and tell him to meet us at the hospital. Shit! I was supposed to have everything prepared. I knew I should have packed the overnight bag last week!" He said, quickly walking out of the room to get Aiden.

Ariadne stood still, shocked that Arthur just left. Last time he had been prepared and helped her. Now she was standing alone in the room. Thankfully it wasn't as scary as when she had Aiden, but the fear started to creep up on her.

"Arthur!" She called again, panic in her voice.

"I'm coming." Arthur called from the other room. Ariadne sighed and shifted before walking slowly. She could already feel the changes her body was going through in preparing itself for the birth.

"Cobb's leaving now. Aiden's waiting by the door. I'll have to tell Cobb to get Miles or Eames to stop and pack us an overnight bag. Are you alright?" He asked, finally giving her his full attention.

Ariadne looked him over, noticing the panic he was trying to hide. She frowned, not used to seeing this side of him.

"I think so." She finally replied.

Arthur nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. He stood up and helped her up and they walked slowly into the living room.

Aiden looked up anxiously and frowned when he saw his parents. Ariadne looked anxious and flushed. Arthur looked disheveled and panicked.

"Mommy are you ok? My sister's going to be born today right?" He asked.

Ariadne smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. "Yes baby. She's coming. We have to go now ok?"

Aiden nodded and helped his mother and father to the car, being extremely helpful for his young age. He even got himself buckled up in his own carseat.

"Just remember to breathe." Arthur told Ariadne as they pulled out, his hand finding hers. She squeezed it, taking comfort in him. She nodded and exhaled, glancing back at Aiden who was handling this surprisingly well.

Ariadne didn't want Aiden to see her when she was in a lot of pain during the birth. So when her contractions started to get stronger on the way to the hospital, she held her breath and tried not to let out any noises and squeezed Arthur's hand. Unfortunately for them, there was road work going on in their quickest route, so they were forced to take the longer one.

"You doing alright honey?" Arthur asked. He rarely used pet names like that, and when he did it usually meant he was worried.

Ariadne nodded, her cheeks puffing out as she exhaled. Her grip on his hand was getting stronger and Arthur new that she was in a lot of pain.

"It's ok mommy. You'll be fine." Aiden said, encouragingly. Ariadne choked on a laugh.

"Thank you baby." She gasped.

Aiden nodded and looked out the window. Ariadne turned back to the front, her breathing coming in quick puffs. Arthur shot a worried look at her.

"We're almost there." He told her, trying to ease her worry.

Ariadne bit her lip and nodded. She didn't say anything, worrying that a yelp would escape her if she did. Arthur noticed this and began rubbing circles on her hand despite the strong grip she had on him.

Finally they pulled into the hospital parking lot, everyone rushing out of the car and practically running into the building.

Cobb was waiting anxiously, James and Philippa in tow. He relaxed when he saw the small family enter. He quickly went over to them, taking Aiden while Arthur took Ariadne to the front desk.

Everything seemed to move faster after that. Ariadne was in a room with Arthur by her side, Cobb was watching the kids, Miles and Eames were on their way with the overnight bag. It was just a matter of waiting for Ariadne to be moved into the delivery room.

With Aiden out of the room Ariadne allowed herself to whimper, gasp, and cry. Arthur whispered soothing words to her, kissing her temple and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Arthur what happened back there?" Ariadne asked between contractions. Her breath short.

"What do you mean?"

"You froze. You never freeze. What happened?" She closed her eyes and gulped in air.

"I didn't have everything prepared." Arthur admitted. "It was too soon. She's not supposed to be here for another two weeks."

Ariadne nodded. "Arthur, I don't care if everything was planned or not. I just need you here." She gasped as another sharp pain took over.

"I'm here Ari." He gently told her.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room Aiden was pacing, ignoring James and Philippa's attempts to distract him. Cobb had to chuckle as he watched Aiden. He was practically Arthur's clone. But he also knew that Aiden had a lot of his mother's characteristics and he obviously was going to be an artist, whether he decides to go into architecture like his mother or not.<p>

"Hey Aiden. Why don't you sit down and relax. Play with James and Philippa." Cobb gently urged the four year old.

"When's mommy going to be out? I want to see her." Aiden asked, ignoring Cobb's suggestion.

"I'm not sure. These things usually take a while." Cobb decided to answer honestly, knowing that Aiden was smart for his age.

Aiden nodded and sighed. He sat down with James and Philippa. Philippa took it upon her to help him get distracted and not think about his mom, as she too was smart for her age.

* * *

><p>"How's Aiden?" Ariadne asked.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine. Cobb's keeping an eye on him. Don't worry, he's in good hands."

Ariadne whimpered again as the doctor walked in. She smiled at the couple and moved to check on Ariadne.

"Well Mrs. Hamilton, it looks like you're ready to be moved to the delivery room. You ready?"

Ariadne nodded vigorously and Arthur stood up, knowing the routine this time around.

"I'll see you in there." He said, kissing her.

It was almost like déjà vu to them. Each remembering the last time they were here. They both wondered if this is what it would be like next time, if they decided to have more kids.

Ariadne watched Arthur get ushered out and she had to remember to breathe. It seemed like everything happened in a flash, soon she was being told to push and Arthur was there, encouraging her.

* * *

><p>Aiden sighed deeply again, looking at Cobb. Cobb smiled, seeing both Arthur and Ariadne in this little boy.<p>

"What's wrong Aiden?" He asked.

"I want to see mommy. How much longer?" He asked, walking away from the Cobb children and taking a seat next to Cobb.

"I reckon it'll be soon."

"What will be soon?" Eames asked, breathlessly. He dropped the overnight bag at Cobb's feet and plopped down into a chair. Miles just shook his head at the Brit.

"That we'll get to meet the new little baby and Aiden will get to see Ariadne." Cobb replied.

"Ah, still waiting huh?" Miles asked, sitting down next to Cobb. Aiden nodded and climbed off the chair and crawled onto Miles' lap. Miles chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.

"I want to see her." Aiden pouted.

"You will. You just need to learn to be patient." Miles said, rubbing the little boy's back gently.

Eames looked at Aiden fondly, having grown attached to him. He stood up and stretched.

"Hey pal, why don't we go for a little walk? We can get something to snack on while we wait."

Aiden jumped out of Miles' grasp and nodded eagerly. "Can we get chocolate?" He asked, his big eyes shining.

Eames sighed, knowing he'd get in trouble for this, but he couldn't resist the puppy eyes. "Alright, just don't tell mom or pop. Ok?"

"Yay!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto Eames' leg and clinging tight. Eames started walking, Aiden giggling as he held on tightly.

When Eames and Aiden returned they found that Miles and Cobb were waiting for them.

"Are they done?" Eames asked, raising Aiden above his head and setting him on his shoulders.

"No, no news yet. We're just wondering where you ran off too."

"We got lost! Eames doesn't know his way around the hospital!" Aiden stated matter of factly.

"Just like his dad." Eames mumbled.

Cobb and Miles smirked and became alert, causing Eames to turn around. Arthur was walking out, looking tired, disheveled, and excited.

"Daddy!" Aiden exclaimed, wriggling so he could be put down.

"Hey buddy!" Arthur grinned, picking up his son. "You ready to meet your little sister?"

Aiden nodded, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "Where's mommy?"

"She's in the room waiting for us. Come on." Arthur said, motioning for the others to follow.

The group followed Arthur and Aiden to the room. Arthur paused and turned to the others.

"Give us a few minutes?" He asked, suddenly nervous. Cobb nodded knowingly. Arthur wanted to introduce Aiden to his sister and he wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Sure, just get us when you're ready." Miles replied.

Arthur smiled gratefully and opened the door. Aiden squealed. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby." She whispered tiredly, cradling a small bundle.

"Hey bud, you have to keep it down ok? Your sister's sleeping." Arthur gently told him. Aiden's eyes widened and he nodded, not knowing his sister was asleep.

"Can I see her?" He asked, uncertain. Ariadne grinned.

"Yes you can. Just be quiet and gentle." She said, moving some of the blanket out of the little baby's face, revealing her to Aiden.

"She's tiny." He said in awe. Arthur sighed in relief, glad that Aiden seemed so taken with her.

"She'll be tiny for a while. And she'll need a lot of attention. She isn't old like you who can help, so we will need you to help us out ok?" Arthur told his son.

Aiden smiled and nodded. "I'll always help." He said proudly.

"I know you will." Ariadne reached out and brushed Aiden's hair. The baby made a soft noise and Aiden jumped, surprised. He looked at the baby and watched as she opened her eyes and reached out.

Aiden carefully reached his hand out and she grabbed it, cooing. Arthur smiled and looked at Ariadne.

"She likes you already." Ariadne said.

"Of course she does. I'm her brother." Aiden replied. "What's her name mommy? She has to have a name."

"Let's get the others and we'll announce the name then." Arthur said.

"Hurry!" Aiden practically shoved Arthur to the door.

"Whoa, easy buddy." Arthur chuckled and opened the door. "You guys can come in now."

The group quietly entered the room, their eyes instantly falling on the baby and Aiden. All glad to see that they had taken so well to each other.

"So what's her name daddy?" Aiden asked impatiently. Miles and Cobb chuckled while Eames scoffed.

"He's just like both of you. So impatient." Eames crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

Arthur glared at Eames before clearing his throat and looking at Ariadne. She nodded and cradled her daughter close to her.

"Ari, Aiden, and I would like to introduce you to Alette Danae Hamilton." Arthur declared, straightening up proudly as he announced the name.

"That's a pretty name!" Philippa smiled.

"Another 'A' name? Can't you choose other letters of the alphabet?" Eamest teased.

"A names are pretty." Ariadne protested, scowling at Eames. Eames chuckled and walked over to her.

"Pretty names for pretty ladies. I guess I can let it slide." He joked. "Hey Alette, I'm your Uncle Eames." He gently said.

"And he's not going to babysit you." Arthur added.

"I have improved!" Eames exclaimed.

"Oh I'm not letting you babysit alone ever again!" Ariadne said, glancing at Aiden, remembering what happened last time.

"It was just that one time." Eames said, exasperated.

"It looks as if you've been out ruled Mr. Eames." Miles cheekily said.

Alette chose this moment to let out a loud wail. Ariadne began rocking her gently, but she and Arthur both knew that she was hungry.

"Alright, time to leave." Cobb said, also knowing the routine.

"But why?" James asked, not having been able to see the baby yet.

"She needs to be fed. Auntie Ari is going to do that and we'll wait. Come on." Cobb said, shooing everyone out of the room."

"Thanks." Arthur said.

Cobb nodded. "Congratulations Arthur. She's beautiful, just like her mother." Cobb said, hugging Arthur.

"Yeah, she is." Arthur said fondly, looking at his family lovingly.

After everyone was out of the room, minus Aiden and Arthur, Ariadne began feeding Alette. Arthur smiled and sat down on the bed, watching. Aiden was sitting at Ariadne's feet, waiting patiently to see his sister again. He seemed to be lost in thought and Arthur chuckled, it was the same look Ariadne got before she started sketching.

"I'm going to get him some paper and crayons. I think he's going to draw something up."

Ariadne looked at Arthur confused. He motioned to Aiden and she giggled, knowing the expression well. "Did Eames bring the bag?"

Arthur nodded. "I'll be right back." He said, leaving. A few moments later he walked back in, pulling out the sketch pad and pack of crayons.

Hey bud, do you want to draw?"

"Yes!" Aiden jumped off the bed, and laid on the floor, dumping out the crayons. He soon got lost in his own world.

"She looks like you." Arthur finally said, watching Ariadne burp Alette.

"Not really. She has your dark hair and her ears are yours."

"But she has your cute nose and her lips are just like yours." Arthur pointed out.

"I guess she does." Ariadne laughed softly. "I think she has both of our eyes."

"I still think she's going to look like you when she's older."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see." Ariadne smirked.

Arthur and Ariadne spent most of the time pointing out things about their new baby girl while Aiden drew on the floor. It was a happy moment and Arthur and Ariadne knew that they're family would continue to grow and be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I thought that it would be cute to have Alette look just like Ariadne, but I figured since Aiden looks just like Arthur, we'd have to wait to see if she really did turn out to look like Ariadne. Maybe when she's older? Hmmm...we'll have to see ;) Let me know what you thought and leave some suggestions! I want to know how many kids you think Arthur and Ariadne should have...two is good, but I want them to have more and all the stories I've read have them with two kids. I'm just not sure how much more I want them to have. So please, review!<br>**


	16. Jealousy

**Sorry for the long wait, it's been busy and then I didn't know what to write about next and finally this popped into my mind...so I finally managed to get the written. Hope you enjoy it! I'm so so glad that you all are enjoying my story so far and I love when you review! It encourages me a lot. Thank you all for being so faithful! Now onto the next chapter!**

**Not mine. There's not much more to say...**

* * *

><p>The first few weeks of having Alette home were hectic. Aiden was helpful, but he also wanted as much attention as Alette got. The late nights with her were hard on everyone. Aiden would hear her crying and wouldn't be able to sleep. Arthur and Ariadne were practically sleep walking these days, it definitely was different than when Aiden was first born.<p>

"Mommy, can you come play with me?" Aiden asked.

Ariadne yawned and turned to her son, who was sitting on the carpet, his blocks and legos gathered around him.

"Maybe in a little bit baby, I need to feed your sister." Ariadne replied. "Ask daddy."

Aiden sighed and stood up, his small feet pattering across the floor as he headed to Arthur's office. Aiden peeked in and found his dad sleeping with his head on the desk, his arms cushioning him and the rolling chair slowly moving back.

"Daddy?" Aiden asked, creeping up to Arthur. Arthur grunted but didn't answer or wake up. "Daddy!" Aiden exclaimed, causing Arthur to jump up and look around.

"Aiden, hey buddy, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, smoothing his unruly hair down.

"Will you come play with me? Mommy is feeding Alette." Aiden asked, looking expectantly at his father. Arthur sighed, he had a lot of work to get done.

"Buddy, I can't right now. I have to finish this work and send it to the office. When I finish we can play."

"But you weren't working. You were sleeping." Aiden stated, looking at his father upset.

Arthur frowned, knowing his son was right. "I know, I accidentally fell asleep. I really am working." Arthur told him.

Aiden pouted and left the room, ignoring Arthur's calls. He quickly made his way to his room and closed the door, crawling under the bed. He grabbed his stuffed dog from the bed and hugged it, hiding from everyone.

"Aiden?" Ariadne's gentle voice called for him. Aiden didn't answer, he just remained under the bed.

"Aiden, come out and talk to mommy. We'll play now." Ariadne said.

He shook his head. Ariadne couldn't see him, but she knew he would be doing it. She sighed and sat down on the bed, pretending not to know where Aiden was.

"Aiden. Where are you?" She playfully asked.

He refused to smile or laugh, but Ariadne continued anyway. She got onto her knees and started crawling.

"You have to be in here some where. I know doors don't just close on their own."

Aiden still remained silent. Ariadne turned her head and spotted him under the bed.

"There you are. Come out here with mommy and we'll talk and go play."

He shook his head, his stubbornness showing. Ariadne sighed, it was a characteristic he inherited from both Arthur and her.

"Come on baby. We need to talk."

Ariadne gently pulled Aiden out from under the bed, setting him down on his soft bed. He remained silent, his face still angry.

"What's wrong honey?"

Aiden refused to talk to Ariadne, instead he hopped off the bed and headed out into the living room, where his sister was cooing quietly. He scowled and sat as far away from her as he could.

Ariadne was following close behind him, watching the exchange with pain. She knew that Aiden loved Alette, but something was bothering him.

"Come on Aiden, you can't stay mad forever. You need to talk about it."

"I don't want Alette anymore! She gets all the attention! It's not fair! You won't play with me! Daddy won't play with me! You don't pay attention to me anymore!" Aiden shouted angrily.

Ariadne stepped back, surprised. She heard shuffling and knew that Arthur heard what Aiden said. A few moments later Arthur appeared, also looking shocked at Aiden's outburst.

Alette started crying, startled by her brother's shouting. Ariadne sighed and quickly picked up the crying baby. Aiden shot her a look and turned his attention to the TV.

"See." He mumbled angrily.

Arthur caught his son's words and turned to Ariadne. "What's going on?"

"I think Aiden's upset about Alette. He's jealous." Ariadne frowned, rocking Alette, hoping to stop her crying.

Arthur furrowed his brow and looked at his son, remembering their interaction earlier. "He asked me to play with him. I fell asleep sleeping while I was working and I told him I couldn't play because I had work to do. He's upset with me."

"Not just you, he's upset with me too. I was feeding Alette earlier and I told him I couldn't play with him and to go ask you."

"Do you want me to try talking to him?" Arthur asked. Ariadne shook her head, he's mad at all of us, I don't think it will matter who tries to talk to him."

Alette's crying had calmed down a bit and it made it easier to hear each other.

"You don't think that we are neglecting him do you? Maybe we weren't ready for another one."

Arthur shook his head. "Babies need a lot of attention. He doesn't understand that. He's been used to having all of the attention and getting everything he wants. We are ready, he just needs to understand better." Arthur replied, assuring his wife.

Ariadne nodded. "Alright, let me get her to sleep then we can take Aiden into the room and talk to him together."

"I'll see if I can get him to soften up. He looks pissed." Arthur chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Ariadne rolled her eyes and quickly left the room. Arthur watched her go before turning his attention back to his son.

"Hey bud, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, hoping small talk would work.

"Watching TV since no one wants to play with me."

"Can I watch with you?"

"I thought you had to work?" Aiden shot back. Arthur hid his surprised expression. His son was too smart for their own good. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"I can take a break." Arthur replied calmly.

"Why couldn't you take a break earlier? I can watch TV by myself." Aiden said, still not looking away from the TV.

Arthur sighed, his son was stubborn. "I'm sorry buddy. But things are hard right now. We need to adjust to having a new baby around." Arthur told him.

"Well I don't want her around anymore." Aiden sprung up from where he was sitting.

"That's not a nice thing to say Aiden. Alette is your little sister."

"Well she gets all the attention now. She cries all the time, and you and mommy ignore me!" Aiden said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Arthur paused, trying to think of what to say. Ariadne chose this moment to walk back into the room, her face tired. She noticed the tears threatening to fall from Aiden's eyes and shot a look at Arthur.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Ariadne asked.

"You and daddy don't love me anymore. You love Alette now." Aiden cried, big tear drops splashing on the floor.

"That's not true." Ariadne gently said, stepping towards her son.

Aiden backed away, crying. Arthur quickly stepped forward and picked up Aiden before he could run off.

"Hey buddy, come with us into the room. We'll sit down and talk about this." Arthur quietly said. Aiden was squirming, trying to get out of Arthur's arms, but soon he stopped and buried his head in his father's neck, his quiet sobs shaking his body.

They quickly made it to Aiden's bedroom, not wanting Alette to wake up and interrupt this much needed talk. Arthur sat down on the bed, still holding his son. Ariadne sat down close to Arthur and her son, hoping they could talk through this.

"Aiden, listen to me sweetie." Ariadne gently said, rubbing his back. "Daddy and I love you very much. We haven't forgotten about you, but Alette is tiny and she's a baby. She needs our attention. She's not old like you who can talk and walk and tell us what you need. It's how it always is with babies. You needed so much attention when you were born. It's how all babies are."

"And we do want to play with you. We're just really tired and worn out because we're taking care of both of you. If we didn't love you we wouldn't talk to you, cook for you, play with you, and buy you what you needed. Aiden, your mommy is right, we love you more than you can imagine." Arthur said, rocking his son and listening as Aiden's crying slowly stopped.

After a few moments Aiden looked up, watching his parents carefully. "I love you mommy. I love you daddy." He finally said, sniffling and wiping away the tears.

"And we love you too." Ariadne smiled, tears forming in her own eyes now.

"You have been an amazing big brother so far. You have helped us with Alette. But she is still too small to play with you or understand anything yet. Are you still willing to help out?" Arthur asked.

Aiden nodded. "Can I feed her and hold her?"

"You can feed her when she starts using the bottle. But you can hold her when she wakes up if you want." Ariadne replied, stroking Aiden's hair.

Aiden nodded. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and hugged him tightly before turning to Ariadne and doing the same, but he pulled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to go watch TV now." Aiden said quietly standing up. He turned around and looked at his parents expectantly, wanting them to follow him. They smiled and stood up, following him into the living room.

He climbed onto the couch and waited for his parents to join him before turning the TV on and picking something to watch. He snuggled into Ariadne's side and she wrapped her arm around him. Arthur smiled, relieved that they were able to talk to Aiden, but also realizing that they needed to make sure to spend time with him even though their life had become chaotic.

Ariadne rested her head on Arthur's shoulder, glad that they were able to make peace with their son. But as soon as they were all relaxed and enjoying the moment, Alette's loud cry filled the house. Arthur shot a look at Aiden, worried he might get upset, but he simply pulled away from Ariadne and allowed her to get up while he continued to watch TV.

Arthur was proud of his son at that moment. He scooted closer to him and pulled him onto his lap, kissing the top of his head.

"Maybe mommy will bring her in her and let you hold her." Arthur said to him.

"You think so?" He asked, excited.

"I think she'll be ok with it."

"I'll be ok with what?" Ariadne asked, rocking the small baby in her arms.

"With Aiden holding Alette." Arthur replied, grinning.

"I think she'll like that." Ariadne smiled, sitting down next to her two boys. Arthur gently placed Aiden on the couch next to him and watched as Ariadne carefully placed Alette in his arms. Aiden was too happy to notice that Alette was staring at him with her brown eyes. A little sparkle was in them as she reached out and cooed at her brother.

"She loves you too." Ariadne gently said.

Aiden nodded and kissed Alette on the nose, causing her to giggle. She waved her arms and giggled some more, loving the attention she was getting from her brother.

"I'm your big brother. I'm going to teach you tons of things when you get older. Like how to draw and build things. And work the TV." Aiden told her.

Arthur and Ariadne were giving each other amused looks, wondering if Alette will turn out like Aiden and Ariadne, or more like Arthur. The two parents watching the interaction lovingly. It was a giant step forward for Aiden and it could only get better from here, at least they hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Like it? I'm sure there have been plenty of situations like this. Anyways, let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to let me know. I'll need some inspiration, especially now that school starts. Thanks again!<br>**


	17. First Steps and Bike Rides

**Oh man, I finally found time to finish this. Between classes is hard because I have homework, but I promise I won't abandon this! It just may take longer to update. So now that you know that, enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer, and I did squeeze in a lot. Hope you enjoy! Thank you all for reading! Please review!**

**I only own the cute kids :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't believe how fast time went by. His baby girl was already one and Aiden was five and a half now. If time went by any faster he was sure he'd have a heart attack the day his daughter brought home her boyfriend, of course he wouldn't let it get that far. He shook his head at the thought. He had to enjoy his time with his children now and not worry about the future.<p>

"Daddy?" Aiden's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What's up buddy?"

"When can I ride a bike?"

"You want to learn how to ride a bike?" Arthur asked. Aiden nodded and continued looking at his dad expectantly. "Well we have to buy you one first, and you'll need training wheels. We'll also have to talk to mommy about it."

"Well let's go daddy!" Aiden tugged on Arthur's pants and ran towards the kitchen, where Ariadne was cooking dinner.

Alette was sitting in her high chair in the kitchen, cooing and laughing as her mom moved across the room to gather her ingredients and give Alette attention.

"Hey sis." Aiden casually said as he passed by and sat down in a chair at the table.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" Ariadne asked, kissing Arthur and turning to look at Aiden curiously.

"We were just talking." Arthur replied, nodding at Aiden.

"About what?" Ariadne raised her eyebrow, suspicious.

"Mommy, can I get a bike? I want to learn how to ride a bike. Daddy said to ask you."

"Really?" Ariadne shot a look at Arthur who shrugged. Aiden pouted, waiting for her answer. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but we're getting you a helmet and you can't ride unless one of us is with you. And you need training wheels."

"Yay! Thank you mommy! Daddy let's go get one now!" Aiden exclaimed, jumping up excitedly.

"Whoa, easy there buddy, we have to eat dinner first. So we might have to wait until tomorrow." Arthur told Aiden. Aiden pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hey, if you throw a tantrum we won't go." Arthur warned. Aiden sighed and nodded.

"Fine"

Ariadne chuckled as Aiden padded out of the room, his lips pouting and his arms crossed.

"He looks like you when you don't get your way." Ariadne teased. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't look like that." Arthur protested quietly.

He felt Ariadne chuckle. "You may not cross your arms and stalk off like that, but you sure do pout." She grinned, turning around and placing kisses on his nose.

Alette gurgled and squealed, getting her parents' attention. Arthur smiled and slowly pulled away from his wife, walking towards Alette. He gently pulled her out of her high chair and blew raspberries on her stomach, causing her to laugh.

"Hey princess, are you trying to get attention?" Arthur asked, bouncing her in his arms and placing a kiss on her head. Ariadne smiled lovingly at the scene. She still couldn't get over how amazing Arthur was with children, with their children. It always made her love her more and make her glad that they did decide to give parenting a try.

"Mommy is almost finished making dinner, and your brother is in the living room. Do you want to go see him?" Arthur asked, grinning when she smiled and laughed at him.

"We'll be right back." Arthur told Ariadne, carrying his daughter out of the kitchen and into the other room.

Ariadne smiled and turned back to the food, humming happily to herself. She could hear Arthur talking to Aiden and Alette making happy noises.

"Daddy, when will Alette start talking? Or walking? She's old enough isn't she?" Aiden asked, watching his sister crawl on the floor.

"Not sure buddy. You started walking around her age, and talking too. But every baby is different. She'll walk and talk when she's ready." Arthur replied, also watching the crawling baby.

"Hmmm." Aiden turned his attention back to the coloring book in his hands. Arthur shook his head, very much seeing his mother in him at that moment.

Ariadne walked into the living room, going to tell her family it was time to eat, but she paused at the doorway and gasped. Arthur turned his attention to her, his brows furrowed in worry. She nodded towards Alette who was attempting to stand up. Arthur also let out a breath, watching as his baby girl was trying to walk.

Aiden noticed the silence and turned his attention to his father. He followed his gaze and grinned when he saw Alette wobbling and trying to keep her balance. Arthur pulled out his phone and was recording her, hoping she'd get a few steps in. Ariadne rushed towards her, careful not to startle her.

"Hey Alette, come to mommy. You can do it." Ariadne gently told her. Alette laughed and looked around, unsteady on her feet.

Arthur moved next to Ariadne. "Princess, come here. Mommy and daddy will catch you."

Aiden sighed. "No you have to tell her to come, not ask."

"Alette, walk over here." Aiden said, sitting on the floor next to his parents. Alette giggled and stepped towards her brother. Arthur and Ariadne watched in surprise as she walked towards Aiden.

"She stumbled and fell, but Aiden caught her. "See, you can walk now too. You just have to learn how to walk now." Aiden told her proudly.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Aiden whined. Ariadne laughed at how easily distracted he was.

"Well dinner is ready." Ariadne replied, picking Alette up. "I'm so proud of you." She told her before nuzzling her neck. Arthur kissed Alette's nose and Ariadne handed her to him.

"I thought you'd come to daddy. After all you are my princess." Arthur tickled her and turned to Ariadne.

"Come on, the little monster will come out if we don't feed him." Ariadne motioned towards Aiden. Arthur turned to look at his son who was marching around the room. He laughed and Ariadne covered her mouth, holding in her laugh.

"Come on buddy, we'll get you your food."

Aiden looked up and grinned. "Yay!"

The table was full of laughter as the family ate dinner together. It was one of Arthur's favorite times of day. Being at the table with his family. He also loved putting the kids to bed because it meant he could have some alone time with his wife.

Ariadne loved the mornings. It was her chance to spend time with Arthur before the day got busy. Aiden was about to start kindergarten and she was nervous about that, but with Aiden gone and Arthur working, she had time to focus on Alette and herself.

"Daddy?" Aiden yawned. Arthur looked up and chuckled at the tired expression on his son's face.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I get my bike tomorrow?"

"Of course. We'll all go pick one out tomorrow." Arthur replied, smiling at Ariadne as she picked up Alette. Arthur stood up and started to clear the dishes off the table. Aiden helped a little too, but soon his fatigue took over and he was asleep on the couch.

Arthur smiled and finished cleaning in the kitchen before picking up Aiden and carrying him to his room. Ariadne joined him after putting Alette to bed.

"Poor guy, all tuckered out."

"I think his excitement wore him out." Arthur replied, brushing the hair out of his son's face and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Come on." Arthur said, reaching for Ariadne's hand. She laced their fingers together and they shut the door on the way out. They tiredly walked to their bedroom, ready for some sleep.

Ariadne plopped onto the bed, not bothering to change. Arthur raised an eyebrow at her and threw her pajamas at her playfully.

"You need to change."

"Too tired." Ariadne mumbled.

"Don't make do it for you." Arthur playfully warned. Ariadne's eyes snapped open and she grinned mischievously.

"Hmmm. I like that."

Arthur blinked before rushing over to her, she giggled and watched as he slowly undressed her, kissing her skin before helping her get changed.

Ariadne pouted. "What no fun tonight?" She joked, but a huge yawn escaped her.

"I think you're too tired anyway." Arthur laughed softly before kissing her a few times. He pulled away and walked to the closet, changing.

"I'm sorry." Ariadne apologized when he crawled into bed.

"Don't be. I understand."

"It's been what, a few weeks?" Ariadne asked, curling up next to Arthur after he turned off the lights and pulled the blankets over them.

"Not sure." Arthur lied.

"Arthur."

"Three and a half weeks."

"Gosh, I'm sorry." Ariadne yawned again.

Arthur chuckled, his chest rumbling against Ariadne. "It's fine. We're busier now."

"Are you sure you want to have more kids?" Ariadne asked playfully.

"With you, of course."

Ariadne laughed. "We'll discuss it more when Alette's older, alright?"

Arthur nodded, kissing Ariadne softly before pulling her to him and dozing off.

* * *

><p>"DADDY! DADDY!" Aiden was bouncing on the bed. Arthur grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Aiden was staring at him intently, smiling when Arthur finally woke up.<p>

"My bike! Let's go!" Aiden exclaimed, tugging on Arthur. He glanced at Ariadne, who was starting to stir.

"Hey buddy, mommy's still sleeping. We have to be quiet ok? We'll wait until mommy and Alette are up and after we're all cleaned up and have had breakfast. Then we'll go."

Aiden nodded and jumped off the bed, running out of the room. Arthur turned back to Ariadne, who was awake now.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"He wants to go get his bike. I told him after breakfast."

"Gosh, he's so impatient sometimes." Ariadne rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"Like you." Arthur teased.

"Oh no, he's like you too. So stubborn." Ariadne replied, poking Arthur on the chest.

"Are you teasing me?" Arthur asked, grabbing her wrists.

"Maybe." Ariadne giggled as Arthur pushed her down, placing kisses all over her face.

"Aiden could walk in!" Ariadne hissed.

"He won't."

"Yes he will. He wants us to go get a bike, he'll walk in to check up on us." Ariadne gasped as Arthur kissed her neck.

"Mommy! Alette's crying!" Aiden called. Arthur sighed and pulled away, Ariadne's disappointed look not going unnoticed by him.

"We'll finish this later." Arthur grinned, helping Ariadne out of bed. They both walked to Alette's room and Ariadne reached in and picked her up.

"What's the matter princess?" Arthur asked, running a hand over her head.

Alette's crying stopped and she smiled, reaching out for Arthur. Ariadne shook her head and rolled her eyes, handing Alette to Arthur.

"I'm going to go clean up and change. I'll start on breakfast. Get Aiden and her dressed please." Ariadne kissed her daughter and husband before leaving the room. Arthur grinned.

"Let's get you dressed so we can go get Aiden a bike." Arthur told her. "What should we get for you to wear? No pink. How about purple?"

Aiden was watching from the door, holding in his laughter. Arthur heard some small gasps and he turned around, Aiden's face was bright red.

"Aiden?"

His son burst into laughter, falling on the floor dramatically. "Daddy? What are you doing?" He asked between gasps.

"Getting your sister dressed." Arthur said matter of factly.

"No, you're talking to her weird."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. She can't talk back yet daddy, and you make a weird voice when you talk to her."

Arthur felt his neck heat up in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was getting embarrassed because of his son. Arthur smirked and walked towards him, Alette still in his arms.

"Do you want me to talk to you like that?"

"No! Please don't daddy!" Aiden exclaimed, turning serious. "I won't tease you anymore! I'll go change!"

"Run along then. I'll be there in a minute to check up on you."

Aiden nodded and took off. Arthur shook his head and chuckled. "I guess your brother doesn't like the way I talk to you."

Alette just cooed and reached for her dad's face. Arthur kissed her tiny hand and remembered his task, getting her dressed.

* * *

><p>Aiden was practically bouncing in his car seat with excitement. They finally were able to get out of the house and head to the store to get him a bike.<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Arthur replied, glancing in the rear view mirror.

Aiden sighed and looked at Alette. She was gurgling and watching her father intently. She always seemed to be observing him.

Finally they arrived at the store and Aiden practically jumped out of the car. He was bouncing in excitement, reaching out for Arthur's hand. They family walked into the store. Arthur and Ariadne watched Aiden's reaction as they made it to the bike section. His eyes widened and there was a sparkle in them.

"Alright, let's get one picked out." Arthur finally said, getting Aiden's attention.

"A red one!"

Ariadne laughed. "Ok, how about this one?" She motioned to one a few steps ahead of Arthur and Aiden jogged to it. He examined it carefully, checking every inch of it before nodding.

"Good choice mommy. I want it."

"I'll go get someone to help us. I'll be right back." Arthur said, brushing past Ariadne. He came back a few minutes later and the sales person helped get the right box and carry it to the check out.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived home, Arthur and Aiden set up the bike immediately, hoping to get it finished before dinner so Aiden could learn how to ride it.<p>

Ariadne checked on them every ten minutes, feeling just as excited as Aiden. It took about an hour to complete before Arthur called Ariadne and the small family headed to the front.

"Alright, I'm going to help you get on ok?" Arthur looked at Aiden. Aiden nodded eagerly, more than ready to give it a shot.

"Ok, careful." Ariadne said, as she watched as Aiden wobbled and tried to keep his balance, even with the training wheels. He grunted, pushing Arthur away.

"I can do it." Aiden pouted, grabbing onto the handles. Arthur nodded and backed away.

"Your feet should be on the pedals bud. Push forward on them and you'll start to move." Arthur informed his son.

Aidne pushed hard and gripped the handles as the bike slowly moved. He grinned and kept pedaling. Arthur was impressed with Aiden and how quickly he picked it up, he didn't even have to help him that much. It was definitely a trait he picked up from his mother. Arthur knew that when Aiden started to ride the bike without the training wheels, he'd have to teach him. That was harder.

"Look mommy! I can do it!" Aiden grinned. "Look at me Alette! Someday we can ride bikes together!"

Ariadne smiled at her son and daughter. "Good job Aiden. You're a natural."

Arthur took out his phone and took pictures and recorded his son. They had become the parents that recorded almost everything their kids did, but Arthur wasn't ashamed. It was good for him to remember these. He wanted to keep these memories forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Review and let me know! Also if you have anything you want to see, let me know and I'm more than happy to write it! Thanks for reading, and again review please!<br>**


	18. First Day of School and Hard Questions 1

**Oh my gosh! Sorry it's been so long, but I have been super busy with school and haven't had time to sit down and think about writing something for fun. My creative thoughts are all being sucked out by all my film classes, so I haven't really had inspiration or any ideas until now. I hope to get up part two in the next week or two, but considering my busy schedule, it may not happen. Don't be angry with me, but it's the best I can do during the school year. Anyways, here's this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Inception isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Ariadne watched Arthur as he nervously packed Aiden's lunch. She knew this was going to be hard for him, sending Aiden off to his first day of Kindergarten, to be honest she was a little nervous herself. She didn't expect Arthur to be this reluctant about it though. It was as if he were purposefully taking his time to make them late.<p>

"Arthur, please hurry. We need to leave soon or we'll be late." Ariadne sighed, holding back a grin as Arthur sent her a glare.

"I'm making sure I don't forget anything. Aiden need's all of his favorite foods." Arthur defended.

"Arthur, you're the Point Man. You know how to take apart a gun and put it back together under a minute. There's no way that you can't pack a lunch at the same speed." Ariadne reasoned.

Arthur sighed. "Are you sure he's ready for this?" He asked, stopping what he was doing and turning to face Ariadne.

"He'll be fine. After all, he's your son." Ariadne smiled, gently cupping Arthur's cheek. He nodded and sighed.

"Alright, tell the munchkin to get in here and to bring his sister." Arthur quickly turned back to the counter and quickly packed Aiden's things. Ariadne nodded and called for her son.

"Aiden! Come on sweetie, we're going to leave soon! Bring your sister!"

"Okay mommy!" Aiden called back. She heard his shuffling feet and a small voice call for Alette. "Come on Alette, mommy wants us."

Ariadne smiled and turned back to Arthur, noticing his hard expression. She frowned and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She felt and heard him sigh.

"It's going to be alright." She whispered.

"It's not that. They're both growing up so fast." Arthur replied, zipping up the lunch box and turning around in Ariadne's arms. Ariadne nodded sadly. Her baby boy was already six and Alette was turning two in a couple of weeks.

"I know." She sighed.

"I wish we had more time with them."

"Aww…my strong man is such a softie." She teased playfully, standing on her tip toes to kiss his nose.

Arthur chuckled. "Only for you guys. Don't ever tell Eames that though."

"Mommy! Alette is making a mess in her room!" Aiden walked into the kitchen, looking frustrated.

Ariadne stifled a giggle and nodded. "I'll go get the little monster."

"Daddy, is that my lunch?" Aiden asked, pointing to the lunchbox resting on the counter. Arthur nodded and picked up his son.

"Yep! I packed it especially for you, but you can't open it until lunch ok? It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Aiden asked, eyeing the lunch box curiously now.

"Mhmm. Mommy helped with it too."

"Why can't I look inside of it now?" Aiden asked, his impatient side taking over. Arthur laughed, knowing that he got his impatience from Ariadne.

"Because it's a surprise for lunch."

"Fine." Aiden pouted and squirmed, wanting to be put down. He fixed his hair and jacket after he was put down.

"Alright I got her." Ariadne said, walking into the room with Alette dressed, cleaned, and ready to go.

"She wasn't listening to me." Aiden said matter of factly.

"I know honey. She's just at a stubborn age." Ariadne replied. "Come on, we need to go." Ariadne motioned for Arthur and Aiden to follow her.

Arthur nodded and grabbed his wallet, keys, and Aiden's lunch. Aiden followed happily behind them, eager to get his first day of school started.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the school five minutes before the bell rang. Ariadne was frantically trying to rush Aiden in while Arthur followed her with Alette in his arms. Both parents rushed into the kindergarten classroom looking disgruntled.<p>

They pushed the door open and the teacher smiled kindly at them, understanding the stress and nervousness of the first day of kindergarten.

"Hello." The teacher gently said.

"Hi!" Aiden grinned.

"This is Aiden." Ariadne replied, resting her hand on her son's head.

"Ah, so you're the one who's been missing." The teacher replied.

"Sorry, we were running a little late."

"It's quite alright, first days are always hectic."

"What's your name?" Aiden asked, not shy at all.

"I'm Miss Chase." She smiled.

"Hi Miss Chase. Can I go play?" Aiden asked.

"Go ahead, we'll be starting soon though."

"Bye Aiden!" Arthur called before Aiden turned away and ran off to play with the other kids.

Aiden stopped in his tracks and ran to his father. "Bye daddy!" He wrapped his arms around Arthur's legs, unable to give him a full hug since he was holding Alette.

"Bye mommy!" Aiden kissed her cheek and ran off, his backpack bouncing.

"We'll take care of him. He'll enjoy it here." Miss Chase told the worried parents.

"Thank you. If anything happens or he needs to get a hold of us, don't hesitate to call." Arthur quickly added before leaving.

"Don't worry. We will. You'll be fine." Miss Chase smiled at them. Ariadne noticed that she had said 'you'll be fine' instead of he'll be fine. She assumed it was because she knew that Aiden would handle kindergarten well. It was the parents she had to be worried about.

Ariadne nodded and tugged on Arthur's arm. He looked at her, frowned, and sighed before following her out of the classroom.

"He'll be fine. You'll be fine too." Ariadne whispered to him as they walked out of the school.

"I know. I'm just going to miss having him around all the time, and it means he's growing up." Arthur replied, shifting Alette. She giggled and rested her head against her father's chest.

"Alette's still around." Ariadne smiled, brushing her daughters hair out of her face.

"Yes, but in a few years she'll be here too." Arthur sadly replied. Ariadne raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored her gaze.

"Arthur, that's three years from now. It's not like it's going to happen tomorrow." Ariadne replied.

"Don't you think we should enjoy our time with her then?" He asked, his voice wavering as he tried to remain calm about his children growing up so fast.

"We are enjoying our time with her. Sometimes you have to work, sometimes I have to work. It doesn't mean we don't get to spend time with her. Arthur, what's really bothering you here?" She asked, stopping and grabbing him so he would stop walking.

"Nothing's bothering me." Arthur replied, his shoulders sagging and his grip on his daughter tightening slightly.

"Your eyes say differently." Ariadne crossed her arms and waited for him to answer.

Arthur looked at Alette, who had fallen asleep in his arms, and smiled softly. He kissed the top of her head before turning his attention back to his wife.

"How many kids do you want?" He asked, shocking Ariadne into speechlessness.

"Uh…what?" She asked, shaking her head, trying to gather her bearings.

"How many kids do you want?" He repeated his question and watched her carefully. She felt like shrinking away from his intense stare. Before she had started dating Arthur, the intense looks he often gave her intimidated her. Soon after they started dating she learned to fight through them and pretty soon they no longer bothered her, but now that he was staring at her and waiting for an answer she hadn't even thought much about she felt overwhelmed.

"Can we wait until we get home to talk about this?" Ariadne finally whispered, avoiding Arthur's look. "I think it will be easier to talk in private and when we have Alette settled down."

Arthur nodded, knowing that Ariadne was gathering her thoughts and really thinking about her answer.

"Just don't think to hastily." He said as he set Alette down into her car seat and buckled her in.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know...what do you think Ariadne's answer will be?<br>**


	19. First Day of School and Hard Questions 2

**I'm glad you all liked part one. I couldn't wait to finish this two part adventure, so here is part two! Hope you enjoy! And I hope you all review! I love hearing what you have to say! Thanks!**

**Alette and Aiden are mine, but Inception belongs to Mr. Nolan**

* * *

><p>Ariadne placed Alette in her crib carefully and caressed her head before leaning down and kissing her. She turned around and found Arthur leaning against the doorframe, watching her.<p>

She sighed, still trying to gather her thoughts, but knowing her answer already. Arthur smiled at her and he reached his hand out, waiting for her to take it.

Ariadne grinned and laced her fingers through his, letting him lead her to their bedroom.

"So?" Arthur prompted.

"So…" Ariadne replied. Arthur sat down and looked at her, giving her a few minutes.

"Arthur, how many kids do you want?" She asked, throwing him off guard.

"Me? I asked you."

"I know, but I want to know what you're thinking, because I would love to have another baby or two, but if you're thinking along the lines of like four more I don't know if I can handle that." Ariadne began rambling, her nervousness causing her skin to fluster.

Arthur chuckled and brushed her bangs behind her ear before kissing he softly. Ariadne was confused and irritated with his lack of answer but didn't protest. He pulled away and cupped her cheek.

"One or two more is fine. I'm glad you're open to it."

"Maybe when Alette is a little older." Ariadne cut him off.

"How much older?" Arthur asked, already getting excited about the idea of another baby.

"Maybe when she's four." Ariadne replied, gasping when she felt Arthur's lips on her neck. "Arthur."

"Hmm?"

"Not yet. I want to be able to give her as much attention as we did Aiden when he was her age." She breathlessly replied.

"Alright." Arthur whispered into her neck.

She eyed him warily, her head spinning from the contact. Arthur laid down and pulled her with him.

"I guess you're distracted enough not to worry about Aiden." Ariadne nuzzled his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"Mmmm…you distracted me." Arthur mumbled into her hair.

"We should probably get the day started." Ariadne replied, knowing that if they stayed here on the bed they wouldn't get anything done and soon they'd find themselves having to pick up Aiden.

"Fine." Arthur sighed and pulled away, bringing Ariadne with him. The couple walked into the large office and sat at their desks, making sure to listen for Alette.

Ariadne began to sketch, hoping to get this design done and send it to the office before the day ended and Arthur was trying to help Eames with a job. He had stopped going out on the field, but he handled all of the research for the Forger and got some of the cut from the job.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours passed before Arthur heard Alette's cries. He stood up quickly, beating Ariadne by a couple of seconds.<p>

"I'll get her. Keep working." Arthur called over his shoulder as he left the room. He rushed into her room and smiled when he saw her trying to climb out of her crib.

"Hey Alette. Don't try to get too adventurous there. I don't want you falling out."

She smiled and clapped her hands together, reaching for him. "Dada! Up!"

Arthur grinned and reached in for her. She clung onto his arms as he lifted her out and pulled her to his chest. She rested her small head against his shoulder and Arthur kissed the top of her head.

She looked a lot like Ariadne, but she had his dark hair and dark eyes. It was a shame that she didn't look exactly like her mother, Arthur had hoped she would, but she had inherited some of his characteristics. He didn't mind much, but Aiden was a spitting image of him, even as he grew he continued to look more and more like him. He wanted his daughter to be just like her mom.

"Mama!" Alette smiled and reached for her when she spotted her.

Ariadne looked up from her desk and grinned. "Hey baby." She stood up and held out her arms and gladly took her daughter from Arthur.

He immediately sat down and watched the interaction between his wife and daughter. There was so much love in their interaction and he felt himself well up with pride. He smirked before turning back to his computer screen and finishing up his research.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Ariadne walked in with Alette resting on her hip. She shook her head as she watched Arthur type away.<p>

"We're going to be late if you don't get off of that." Ariadne said, raising her eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Arthur absentmindedly looked up and shot her a confused look.

"We're going to be late picking up Aiden if you don't get off the computer." Ariadne replied, chuckling as he jumped up and gathered his things.

"Let's go get the munchkin!"

"Den-den!" Alette exclaimed, looking around for her brother. Arthur frowned and shot Ariadne a look.

"She's fine." She whispered. "So are you. You didn't even worry about him all day. He can handle his own."

Arthur shook his head and helped Ariadne put Alette in her car seat. He followed her to the door and opened it for her.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling away quickly so he could close the door.

"Love you." He said, shutting the door and running to the driver's side.

"I love you." Ariadne smiled as he climbed into the car.

Aiden was running around the playground when they arrived. He seemed perfectly fine and unfazed.

"See, he's fine." Ariadne pointedly said.

"Aiden! Hey buddy! Let's go!" Arthur called out, ignoring Ariadne's pointed stare. Aiden turned at the sound of his father's voice and pouted, not wanting to leave.

Ariadne covered her mouth trying not to laugh, and clutched Alette with her free hand. Arthur turned to her, his face an expression of surprise and hurt.

"Aiden, bud, we have to go!" Ariadne called out, her voice wavering from the trace of laughter in it.

Aiden pouted and sighed before saying bye to a couple of the kids and his teacher. He grabbed his bags and dragged them to where his parents were standing.

"Hey baby. How was school?" Ariadne asked, glancing at Arthur and smirking when she saw the pout Aiden had on a few minutes ago.

"It was awesome! I met some cool kids! They're my friends now. Chloe is really nice and Damian is super cool. We're going to be best friends!" Aiden replied, grinning up at his mom.

"I'm glad you had fun. Your daddy missed you."

"I missed you too daddy, but I like school. So I want to keep coming. Please don't make me stay home."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Bud, I'm not going to make you stay home. You have to go to school, I just miss you."

"Daddy, I'm a big boy now. Pretty soon I can be just like you." Aiden proudly said. "You went to school too right?"

Arthur paused and looked at Ariadne before answering his son. "Yes. I did."

"See! I'm just like you!" Aiden skipped ahead of them and waited by the car door.

Arthur was lost in thought as he helped everyone get into the car. He remained silent the drive home and Ariadne took it upon her to listen to Aiden talk about his first day at school.

"Daddy!" Aiden called out, getting his attention.

"What's up Aiden?"

"Will you make me my favorite dinner tonight? Your note in my lunch said you would."

"Of course. I made a promise didn't I?"

"Yep! And you always keep your promises!" Aiden played with Alette before calling for Arthur again. "Daddy, I missed you."

Arthur smiled and Ariande lovingly looked at him. "I missed you too buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...how cute! They missed each other! I just have a feeling that they'll be close. I love the way parents and kids get attached to each other and how excited they get when their parents pick them up from school. It's too cute! Please review! Thanks for reading!<br>**


	20. Emergency Visits

**Sorry for the long wait, things have still been pretty hectic. I've been finding little to no time to write, but when I do I work on little parts of a chapter. Finally finished this one. Let me know what you think! I'm also planning on starting another story soon, I might start working on it and get it up within the next week or so, but know that updates won't be too frequent. Anyways...let me know what you think about me starting another story and what you thought about this chapter! Thanks!**

**Something as genius as Inception can only belong to someone who is a genius...Mr. Nolan!**

* * *

><p>Arthur hadn't seen Ariadne in such a state of panic before. She was frantically grabbing things and shoving in her purse. Tears were streaming down her face and Arthur had to go to her and grab her.<p>

"Ari, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Arthur, Alette is grabbing her throat. She's choking!" She shrieked.

"She's not choking. She's still breathing. Calm down and we'll rush over to the hospital. You need to be strong."

"What about Aiden? We need to pick him up from school."

"I called Cobb, he's going to pick him up and meet us there." Arthur assured her, watching as his wife started to relax a bit.

"Alright, I'll grab her and we'll be right out the door. Go start the car." Ariadne whipped around and disappeared into the bedroom.

Arthur sighed and grabbed his things, quickly exiting the house. As much as he wanted to panic about his baby girl, he knew one of them had to be the level headed one in this situation. He watched as Ariadne frantically made her way to the car and strapped Alette in.

"What if she swallowed a thumb tack? I made sure none of my supplies were lying around or in reach. I've been extra careful."

"Ariadne, breathe. I need you to relax and keep an eye on Alette. We'll know what's wrong when we get to the hospital." Arthur cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her skin gently.

Ariadne nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He pulled out of the driveway and practically sped to the hospital. Arthur caught Ariadne turning around to check on Alette every few minutes. She would wipe her eyes and rub them after turning back to face the front.

Arthur reached his hand over to hers and squeezed it comfortingly. She squeezed back, relishing in the comfort he was giving her.

When they arrived at the hospital Ariadne jumped out of the car and quickly took Alette out. Arthur followed her quick pace and grabbed onto her arm, trying to get her to calm down even though he was freaking out himself.

"I'll get her checked in. Go sit down. Relax." Arthur whispered to her, placing a gentle kiss on her check before placing one on top of Alette's head.

Ariadne nodded and held Alette closer to her chest. Arthur watched her sit down and cradle their daughter before sighing and walking up to the desk. He filled out some forms and soon enough they were called in to visit the doctor.

"So what can I do for you today?" The kind doctor asked.

"Alette has been grabbing her throat and making strange coughing noises. I don't know if she swallowed something or not." Ariadne explained. Arthur held her hand, trying to comfort her and assure her.

"Alright, let me take a look."

Ariadne held Alette while the doctor felt her neck and grabbed a popsickle stick to look inside.

"Open your mouth sweetie." She kindly asked. Alette stared at the doctor and looked up at her mother. Ariadne smiled and opened her mouth, showing Alette what to do.

Alette giggled and turned to the doctor, copying her mother. The doctor smiled and placed the stick on Alette's mouth. Alette coughed and gagged, pushing the stick away.

"Well it doesn't look like strep, but I'd like to get her tested for it anyway. If not it's most likely tonsillitis."

"Tonsillitis? Is that serious?" Arthur asked, suddenly worried.

"Well it can be, but it doesn't look like she'll need them removed. We'll give her antibiotics and that should make it go away."

"Thank you doctor." Ariadne exhaled, bouncing Alette on her lap.

"It's my job. I'll send in the nurse and she'll get a swab. She'll be in shortly."

Arthur and Ariadne nodded and watched the doctor leave. Ariadne sighed and leaned into Arthur. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I told you she'd be fine." Arthur whispered.

"You don't always know that though." Ariadne replied, stroking her daughter's hair. Arthur nodded and reached for her. Ariadne handed her over and smiled fondly as Arthur nuzzled her and kissed her nose.

"You're a great dad."

"And you're a wonderful mommy." Arthur grinned.

A knocking on the door broke the two apart and they smiled as a nurse walked in. She smiled at them and explained that she was going to swab the back of Alette's throat and she wouldn't like it much.

Arthur helped keep Alette calm and Ariadne held her still. The nurse quickly got the swab and told them the results would be back in fifteen minutes.

Arthur and Ariadne waited with their daughter, both of them deciding they didn't like hospitals.

"I wonder if Aiden and Cobb are here yet?" Ariadne asked.

"Probably. I called him a while ago and he should have picked Aiden up already."

Ariadne nodded, wanting nothing more than to be back at home with everyone ok. The doctor came back.

"Well it's not strep, but it definitely is tonsillitis. I'll write a prescription and send you three off. She should be better within a week. Bring her back in for a check up and we'll decide if this needs more urgent attention, but it looks fine."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked. The doctor looked up from writing and nodded.

"If it's serious she'll start getting strep a lot as she gets older. It's usually a sign that the tonsils are gathering too much bacteria. So that's what you need to look out for. Since this is her first time getting tonsillitis, I wouldn't worry."

"Thank you." Ariadne said, standing up. She waited for Arthur to follow her. Alette was laughing as Arthur tickled her.

"Den-den!" Alette exclaimed as she saw her big brother.

"Alette." Aiden grinned, looking very much like his father. Cobb stood up and approached the family.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll be on antibiotics for a week, but it's nothing serious." Ariadne replied, leaning down to hug Aiden.

"How was school buddy?" Arthur asked, shifting Alette in his arms.

"Fun! I drew a picture for you and mommy! But you have to wait until we get home to see it." Aiden declared.

Arthur watched his son, amused, and Ariadne played with his hair. Aiden swatted her hand away, another trait he got from his father.

"Come on, let's go home." Arthur laughed. Cobb said his goodbye's and left.

"Is Alette alright?" Aiden asked in the car.

"She's fine. Just a little sick, but she'll be better soon." Ariadne explained.

Aiden nodded and turned to his sister. He smiled at her and tickled her. Ariadne turned back around and gently took Arthur's hand in hers. It was the first time either of them felt at ease that day.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually based this off of me when I was two. I actually did get tonsillitis and my mom freaked out thinking I had swallowed a thumb tack...guess real life can make great for stories! :D Review please!<br>**


End file.
